Cigarrillos de papel
by erpmeis
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por la mujer de tus sueños? Emma hará la mayor de las locuras por estar con Regina. No hay cuentos ni magia.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen.**

**Nota del autor: Esta historia pretende ser divertida, y meteré a nuestra pareja en mil y una situaciones comprometidas. También habrá mucha pelusa a lo Swan Queen. Espero que os guste!**

**CAPITULO 1: DECISIONES**

El humo del cigarrillo se entremezclaba entre la brisa de la noche, era el primero, y la hacía sentir bien. Muy bien. Hoy había sido un día duro de trabajo, y necesitaba un minuto para ella. Un minuto de no pensar, no actuar, un minuto de dejar e envolver por todo lo que la rodeaba, de tal forma que solo se escuchase el ruido de esa noche. El ruido de los coches, de los grillos, del cigarro consumiéndose, de la gente al caminar. Solo un minuto

La luna llena, testigo de ello, la alumbra en esa esquina en la que siempre se solía poner después de un día de trabajo como este. Su pelo largo y rubio, su cazadora roja de cuero y sus pantalones ajustados podían dar señal de una apariencia equivocada, pero eso a Emma Swan no le importaba, ella tenía amigas que se dedicaban a la prostitución. Pero ella, sin embargo era el teniente de la policía de Boston, y pronto ascendería a capitán si todo salía bien. Y saldría. Ella lo sabía. Después del día de hoy en el que había sido capaz de llevar a sus hombres hasta el Asesino de la Naranja. Otra calada. Se sentía bien. En su mente un pensamiento, tenía 28 años, triunfaba laboralmente, tenía un piso de propiedad no muy grande, un escarabajo amarillo que adorada, y de vez en cuando un amante. Su vida era perfecta, y disfrutaba de ello tanto como estaba disfrutando de ese cigarrillo.

- Teniente Swan – Una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se trataba del jefe de policía de su departamento – Enhorabuena – Dijo el hombre alto de unos 60 años de edad mientras alargaba la mano- Su investigación todos estos meses ha sido perfecta, un buen despliegue policial, e impecable la detención. Estoy muy orgulloso de usted.

- Muchas gracias Señor – Emma tiró el cigarrillo y con la punta del pie izquierdo lo pisó. Estaba delante de un superior y debía comportarse, a pesar de los muchos años de relación que les unía, pues desde que ella entró en la policía estuvo a su servicio, en aquella época él era el Comandante, el Comandante Smith. – Ha sido un trabajo duro, pero ese cabrón ya está entre rejas.

- Y ¿Ahora qué?

- No le entiendo Señor

- ¿Qué si ahora se tomará unas vacaciones?

- Pues si le digo la verdad no había pensado en ello.

- Se ha tirado meses sin dormir, ni comer, trabajando 18 horas al día. Le recomiendo que cojas unas – Se detuvo unos instantes y puntualizó mejor – Le exijo que coja unas. Es una orden. Así que no espero verla el lunes Teniente – El hombre se abrochó un poco más el impermeable, y giró sobre sus talones – Nos vemos… Buenas noches Swan.

- De acuerdo, le haré caso, pero si esta ciudad entra en pánico no quiero ver una S sobre el cielo – Pudo gritar Emma antes de que Smith doblase la esquina.

Ella sonrío para si misma. Había hecho un buen trabajo y estaba orgullosa de ello. Otro psicópata menos en la calle. Su pensamiento dirigido hacia este sentido tomo otro giro cuando recapacitó sobre lo que le había dicho su superior. ¿Unas vacaciones? Hacía años que Ella no se tomaba unas vacaciones, quizás sería bueno. Unas vacaciones, algo tranquilo, lo suficiente para recuperarse y relajarse, estar centrada en si misma, apartada del trabajo y de sus casos abiertos. Por otra parte, también sería bueno irse con alguien, y directamente una persona le vino a la mente: su amiga Ruby. Con ella no necesitaría esa relajación, sino que tendría otro tipo de vacaciones, también tranquilas pero de otra manera diferente. Miró su reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana. Seguramente, Ruby estaría trabajando, y sería el momento perfecto para proponerle un plan. Se ajustó la chaqueta de cuero y se dirigió a su coche, no quería perder más tiempo.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

- ¡Dios! – Decía una mujer malhumorada.- ¿Cómo voy a ir?

- Cálmate Regina – Intentaba consolarle Kathryn, su amiga de toda la vida – Algo se nos ocurrirá, pero tienes que ir.

- ¿Por qué? – Su irritación presente en toda la habitación era testigo de esta conversación entre las dos que había empezado no hacía mucho tiempo.

- Porque es tu hermana mayor, porque se casa, porque no puedes poner excusas del trabajo ya que tú eres tu jefa, porque tu familia te mataría si no lo hicieras… - Kathryn manejaba una copa de vino blanco mientras hablaba. Le gustaba jugar con ella – Elige…

- Kathryn, no puedo ir…. – Sus continuas vueltas por la habitación invitaban a conocer su nerviosismo. Pocas veces perdía los papeles, y todo hacía indicar que esta era una de esas veces – Mi familia va a estar allí… Él va estar allí.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? Y que no puedo ir … ¿Tú me estas escuchando o la permanente te afectó a tu neuronas?

- No querida, no lo hicieron, quizás una cantidad de alcohol en el pasado pudo, pero la permanente no – Kathryn era irónica y divertida, y le encantaba ver a Regina en esta situación, en el fondo disfruta. – Te pregunto por qué no puedes ir porque, en el fondo, me parece una tontería.

- ¿Cómo me presento allí después de tres años sin pisar ese pueblo y encima sin nadie? Ya veo a mi madre y a mi padre diciendo que no voy a encontrar a nadie que me aguante, que me fije en mi hermana.

- Exageras

- ¿En serio Kathryn? Crees que mi madre, con una oportunidad como esta ¿No me va a machacar? ¿Acaso no la conoces bien? Se lo estoy poniendo en bandeja… Esa mujer es la Reina Malvada

- No mi amor, tu eres la Reina Malvada - Este apodo le venía de lo frío y dura que era con la gente, incluso la gente del trabajo la podían tachar de cruel- ella, simplemente, es tu madre – Kathryn ladeo su cabeza mostrando así una media sonrisa perfecta. Pero… puedes que tengas razón… aunque solo un poco. De todas formas, Regina, mira a tu alrededor, eres una mujer que lo tiene todo, tienes dinero, un buen trabajo y de vez en cuando te acuestas con alguien…

- Ok, así que me presento en el pueblo de mi infancia, y les digo a todos: no os preocupéis tengo 33 años pero follo de vez en cuando… Eso es genial.- La mirada de Regina era asesina y acompañaba muy bien a su juego irónico de palabras. – Y después está él. Ese que me dejó por otra y cuyo nombre no quiero pronunciar… Ese…

- De acuerdo, cálmate, el cabreo es amigo de las arrugas…y…créeme… esas no favorecen.

- Definitivamente… mi vida está acabada – Por fin Regina paró de dar vueltas y se tiró sobre el sofá, no se posó con delicadeza como lo hubiera hecho en otra ocasión, simplemente se tiró- No sé si pegarme un tiro, o contratar a alguien para que le pegue un tiro a mi familia, o simplemente contratarle para que haga de mi pareja… ¡Dios! – Enterró su cabeza en el primer cojín que encontró.

- Yo optaría por lo tercero, creo que es lo único coherente que has dicho en tus múltiples lamentos.

- ¿El qué? – Sus palabras rompían en el cojín que aún envolvía su cara.

- Contratar a alguien para que sea haga pasar por tu pareja.

- Era una broma Kath – Dijo Regina alterada – Acaso me ves tan desesperada… No contestes

- Creo que es una buena idea. Contratas a alguien que se haga pasar por tu novio, te vas al pueblo, pasas ese tiempo allí, y luego al volver, al tiempo, dices que has roto. Así tus padres no te harían la vida imposible, y no tendrías ningún problema en toparte con el innombrable.

- Muy bien – Dijo Regina incorporándose y alisando su falda de forma elegante.- Y eso ¿Dónde lo puedo comprar?¿En el supermercado? Me pregunto si estará en la sección de Belleza, en la de los descongelados, o quizás en la farmacia… No, no, definitivamente en la de verduras

- Lo digo muy en serio – Kathryn dijo con una mirada penetrante mientras tomado casi último sorbo de su bebida – Muy en serio.

- Eso me temía… Y creo que estás loca. Y yo más por seguirte el juego.

- Bueno, un poco… Pero ¿Que pierdes?

- Creo que me voy arrepentir de esto… Bueno no lo creo, lo sé…Pero… Dime ¿Cuál es tu plan brillante?

- Esa es mi chica… - Kathryn pudo una sonrisa malvada en sus labios. Al principio lo había dicho de broma, pero la idea fue tomando forma en su cabeza y se alegraba de tener estos momentos en su vida. Sería divertida la situación, y ver a Regina en ella, aún más – Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a la persona adecuada.

- ¿Y dónde la buscamos? ¿Hay alguna página de actores? o ¿Debemos buscar a personas de compañía en alguna agencia? – El plan le parecía la mayor locura, pero estaba desesperada, y cualquier plan era bienvenido, incluido este.

- No seas tonta, no podemos coger un actor, cualquiera lo podría reconocer, es mejor ir a un club nocturno de hombres y allí escogemos a alguien… será divertido.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué parte no has entendido?

- Toda la que involucra un club nocturno…- Regina hizo una pausa y se volvió rápidamente hacia su amiga, por fin había caído en lo que esta le estaba sugiriendo- ¿¡Quieres contratar a un!?... Espera… ¿Cómo se llaman?...¿Gigolós?... ¿Putos?...

- Mira que para los negocios eres fabulosa, pero te falta sentido para estas cosas… - Kathryn no podía comprender cómo su amiga le costaba adaptarse a este plan. Si bien el plan tomaba un sentido de enloquecimiento, no sería muy difícil llevarlo a cabo, siempre y cuando optasen por cosas locas. Y lo mejor era contratar los servicios de un profesional que, valga la redundancia, se dejase contratar- Son los únicos que se dejarían contratar para una cosa así, además ya de paso podrías aprovecharte…

- ¡Kath!

- Está bien… Bueno pongamos en marcha… La noche es nuestra…

- Un momento – Regina ha podido procesar todo, pero aun así hay mil preguntas que navegan en su mente. Necesita aclararse un poco porque lo que está a punto de hacer puede ser una de las peores decisiones de su vida, y lo sabe- ¿Y si me enamoro de él?

- ¿Tú?

- Si, yo… Puede pasarme a lo Pretty Woman…- Regina pronunciaba sus palabras al más estilo quinceañero. Nada que ver con la Regina que Kathryn estaba acostumbrada a ver. – Puede que sea un hombre muy interesante, y están acostumbrados a alagar… Tengo dinero… no sería muy difícil que él intentase todo por conseguirlo… Y por probabilidad, teniendo en cuenta mi desesperación, no es muy difícil que yo, ante todo pronóstico, pueda caer…

- Ok… cambio de planes… Ahora buscamos a una mujer. – La sonrisa de la rubia creció por momentos.

- ¿Cómo? – Regina arqueó las cejas justo cuando escuchó esas palabras. Intuía que el plan ya no era algo loco, ahora también era ridículo.

- Me estoy empezando a cansar de esa pregunta… - Kathryn rebuscó entre todas sus ideas para sacar la más brillante. Tendría que ir con pies de plomos si quería que su amiga llevase a cabo esta opción. En el fondo Kathryn sabía que era lo que le faltaba a Regina en su vida. Un poco de entreteniendo, salir de su vida perfecta y sin complicaciones. Quería ir más lejos que encontrar un simple compañero para aparentar una relación. – Sí cogemos a una mujer será más difícil que te puedas enamorar de ella. Además sé que en la universidad experimentaste.

- ¿Una mujer? – ¿Podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando? Su amiga definitivamente le estaba proponiendo ese plan, no era producto de su imaginación. Pero entonces empezó a pensar en esa opción con más sentido. Y, de manera sensata sería la mejor, no habría tensión sexual, sabría que nunca podría mantener una relación con una prostituta, podría manejarla a su antojo, y ahora venía la parte mejor, su familia estaría escandalizada, estaría de los nervios… No lo aceptarían, era el plan perfecto, algo brillante. Sería su pequeña venganza por todos los desplantes del pasado que recibió, por las peleas sin sentidos y por todas las acciones que le hirieron. Y entre susurros hizo un pequeño comentario, el más digno que según su amiga le daban el título de Reina Malvada - Eso es… simplemente perfecto.

- ¿Sí? – Kathryn no podía dar crédito a este cambio tan repentino de opinión. La morena tenía esa sonrisa maléfica en su cara. Algo le rondaba en su mente a su amiga, y ahora Kath era la perdida.

- Efectivamente. Así se dará cuenta la gente que puedo hacer lo que quiera, y que no siempre voy a hacer lo que me familia considera lo correcto…. Estoy por encima de todo… Es perfecto… Si quieren hablar que hablen… Pero yo diré de qué– Dijo una Regina con una sonrisa triunfante. Kathryn que no había perdido palabra también sonrío, esa si era su amiga…

- Pues, entonces dirijámonos a un club nocturno de mujeres…

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSS**

- ¡Ruby! – Emma intentó gritar al otro lado de la barra. Hacía 10 minutos que había llegado al local "Salvajes encuentros y otras cosas". Este no estaba muy lleno, pero el ruido, la poca luz y la gente pasando de un lugar a otro habían entorpecido su decisión de encontrar a su amiga que hoy trabaja allí. Su amiga no vendía su cuerpo o por lo menos no como lo hacían la mayoría de las damas de ese local. Ruby era bailarina, simplemente eso, no prestaba de una manera directa su cuerpo al servicio de satisfacer los instintos sexuales de las personas que la podían ver… El dicho era ver pero no tocar, y eso a Emma la gustaba… No era que desprestigiara a las demás mujeres que lo hacían, de hecho, reconocía que era profesión más antigua, pero no le hubiera gustado que su amiga de la infancia se dedicase a eso. Ruby había terminado el instituto y no tenía dinero para pagarse la universidad, así que fue dando tumbos por muchísimos trabajos: repartidora, camarera, azafata, y por fin bailarina. No era un trabajo que la disgustaba, además le ofrecía la oportunidad de ahorrar un poco de dinero, por lo que decidió abandonar los estudios y trabajar unos años en este mundillo.

- ¡Ruby! – Emma volvió a gritar. No pasó más de un segundo cuando su amiga, esa mujer de piernas largas y ojos penetrantes se dio la vuelta y la sonrió. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para avisarla de que le esperara un segundo. Estaba hablando con el dueño del local. Emma lo conocía bien porque en repetidas ocasiones estuvo a punto de detenerle por mala administración de un sitio así.

Ruby terminó de hablar con el hombre y dio la vuelta a la barra. Enseguida llegó donde estaba la rubia, y le dio un pico. Lo solían hacer muy a menudo, no de una forma sexual, sino más bien de una forma más intima consagrando sus muchos años de amistad. La bailarina con voz sorprendida empezó a gritar para hablar, el ruido del local no permitía susurros.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te vería mañana.

- No podía esperar, además mi jornada ya terminó – Emma hizo una pausa y sonrió –¡Lo hemos conseguido, al final hemos detenido al muy hijo de puta!

- ¡Eso es fantástico Em! – Dijo Ruby aprovechando a su vez para abrazar a Emma. - ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora … Vacaciones…. Había pensado…

- No sigas – Interrumpió Ruby con una voz apagada – Sé lo que me vas a decir, pero no puedo escaparme a hacer uno de nuestros viajes. Estas semanas son bastantes importantes aquí y me vienen todos los pagos juntos… De todas formas Em deberías aprovechar estas vacas para hacer algo diferente… algo divertido… Soltarte la melena por una vez!

La mirada de Emma lo decía todo. Parecía un cachorrito recién abandonado. En su mente se acumulaban miles de ideas, pero ninguna de ellas estaba relacionadas con las actividades que podía realizar en sus vacaciones. Lamentablemente, Emma no tenía familiares directos, si acaso algún tío lejano que vivía en otro estado. Tampoco tenía ningún amigo, solo Ruby. Así que se dedicaba las 24 horas del día a su trabajo, a ser policía. No sabía hacer nada más, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer en su propias vacaciones..

- Buenas Emma –Una voz sensual captó la atención de ambas mujeres. Se trataba de una de las camareras que trabajaba allí, y que estaba continuamente insistiendo en salir con Emma. Sin embargo, este sentimiento no era correspondido. Incluso se podría decir que Emma trataba continuamente de huir de ella. No era una persona de dar rechazos, y no sabía que palabras utilizar para ello. Por ese motivo prefería alejarse de estas situación incomodas para ella.

- Buenas – Respondió Emma levantando la mano en señal de saludo – Será mejor que salga a fuera a fumarme un cigarro – susurró Emma al oído de Ruby – ¿Te queda mucho?

- Una canción, y estoy lista para irnos.

- Ok… entonces te espero a fuera.. No quiero ver como los hombres te miran – Un guiño suavizó la situación.

No había tardado mucho en poder salir por la puerta de atrás. Allí no solía ver mucha gente, solo alguna que otra chica con algún que otro cliente. Había poca luz y eso permitía que los encuentros fueran más personales. Una ráfaga de aire hizo que ella subiera la cremallera de su chaqueta. Ese mismo viento, azotó su cabellera rubia. Si este aire seguía así sería imposible que se pudiera encender su cigarro. Lo mejor sería resguardarse detrás de la esquina del local, cerca de la calle principal. De esta forma, dejaría atrás el callejón lleno de corrientes.

No tardó mucho en encenderse el cigarrillo, y en colocarse en su posición favorita. La espalda contra la pared, y una pierna levantada también apoyada contra la pared, al más estilo de Lucky Luke, aunque le faltaba su sombrero.

Su mente, relajada en ese momento no dejaba de repasar los últimos acontecimientos. La detención, las vacaciones obligadas, la soledad. Sí, la soledad era de las cosas que más le pesaban a Emma. En ocasiones se imaginaba lo que sería tener una familia. Una pareja, un hijo, un perro. También se imaginaba tener amigos, no solo ser la detective que solo recibe contacto cuando choca con alguien sin querer, cuando detiene a alguien, o cuando uno de sus compañeros le da una palmada en la espalda por un buen trabajo realizado. Si es cierto que se había criado en el sistema, y que este le había proporcionado la actitud de que no necesitaba nada de esto, también es cierto que, ahora, algo en su interior estaba cambiando. Una de las razones, pensó, es que hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido pareja. Su novio del instituto, y algún que otro rollete colmaban su vida amorosa. Es decir, nada serio. Sus gustos, no eran muy exigentes, a decir verdad en el último año había estado con un policía de otro departamento, y con una periodista. Incluso con ella se planteó algo serio, pero enseguida su miedo la hacía huir de cualquier compromiso, de cualquier situación en la que se tendría que involucrar sentimentalmente. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento su cigarrillo se fue consumiendo, fue casi en la última calada que la vio. Era una mujer elegante, para nada de estos barrios, pensó Emma. Llevaba un traje negro de chaqueta y falda, y una camisa roja, todo ello tapado con una gabardina negra abierta. Sus tacones de agujas resonaban por donde pasaban. La mujer se movía con timidez por la calle principal, en ella se encontraban algunas chicas del club. Emma no dejó de observarla. Parecía perdida, y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo, aquella mujer era carne de cañón, y seguramente acabaría por meterse en algún problema, y eso, en aquel sitio, no era bueno.

A medida que se acercaba pudo ver un Mercedes estacionado a pocos metros, parecía que había alguien dentro. También pudo observar a la mujer con más detalle. Su traje acariciaba cada una de sus curvas. Sus ojos eran oscuros, al igual que su cabello, cuyas puntas reposaban en sus hombros. Su piel parecía brillante, aunque no podía distinguirlo bien debido a la poca luz de la calle. Algunas de las bombilla habían sido rotas a propósito a lo largo de los años.

Y entonces ocurrió, su proximidad era latente, tanto que cuando aquella mujer misteriosa tropezó Emma pudo sujetarla con sus dos brazos. Se miraron durante unos segundos. Sus ojos eran color avellana, no tan oscuros como creía hasta hace unos segundos, eran cautivadores. No podía dejar de mirarla. Pero aquella mujer la hizo saber que no le gustaba su actual posición y con un movimiento brusco se apartó de Emma, posteriormente, se colocó la falda y cerró su gabardina.

- Hola- Emma fue la primera en hablar.

- Buenas noches - La voz de la morena era ronca, sensual, cautivadora para cada sentido de Emma.

Regina llevaba una hora arrepintiéndose de la decisión que habían tomado en su casa. A cada paso que daba la decisión le parecía más ridícula e imposible. La había llevado 20 minutos divisar aquel local, y ver el tráfico de hombres que salían acompañados de mujeres de la profesión. La había llevado 20 minutos tomar la opción de salir del coche y acercarse a la calle de la puerta trasera dónde se encontraba alguna que otra mujer ofreciendo sus servicios. Habían pensado que esta iniciativa era mucho mejor que entrar directamente en el interior de un sitio como este. En el tiempo que estuvo en el coche metida con Kath y diciendo cual locura era esto, se había percatado de alguna pareja, de dos chicas hablando, de una rubia fumando, y de una chica sola paseando de un lado a otro de la acera. Estaba alejada, pero Kath la insistió para elegir a esa mujer y salir de allí cuanto antes. Fue en su camino, cuando de pronto tropezó con una piedra y fue directa hacia el suelo, eso pensó ella pero fue atrapada por alguien. Cuando levantó la vista pudo ver, o intuir, que se trataba de la chica rubia que estaba fumando.

- No creo que este sea su barrio – Afirmó Emma. Sabía que no se trataba de una chica de compañía. De hecho daba por sentado que esa mujer elegante y el acompañante del coche seguramente estaban aquí para conseguir algo de drogas – No creo que ninguno de los clientes de este local puedan contratar sus servicios, y no creo que a las chicas de aquí les guste que le pisen su lugar de trabajo.

- ¿Me estas llamando prostituta? – Genial, y ahora esto, pensó Regina.

- ¿No? – La rubia fingió sorpresa.

- No, no lo soy – Regina dobló los brazos sobre su pecho - ¿Cómo se atreve?

- ¿Y entonces que hace aquí? – La mujer que tenía enfrente era preciosa, incluso enfadada. Su mirada era increíble, pero sus labios eran… deseables. Algo en el interior de Emma se colapsó, por unos segundos no pensó en que aquella calle podría ser peligrosa, no, ella solo pensó en hablar con esa mujer tanto como la fuera posible. Sin embargo, en el pensamiento de la morena solo había un solo pensamiento, bueno mejor dicho dos, el primero es que esa rubia era insoportable y lo segundo es que tenía que conseguir a una mujer que fingiera ser su novia a cambio de dinero.

- Necesito una meretriz.

- Vaya, creí que tu petición sería diferente a toda esta gente que está en estos alrededores… Me has defraudado – Comentó Emma en forma de broma

- ¿Perdón?

- Yo no soy cura para perdonarte… - Emma había lanzado un cuchillo - Estas en un club nocturno, normalmente es lo que se pide aquí… Pero normalmente son hombres, así que para que la quieres ¿Tu jefe, un marido, un trío, para una amigo, para tu amante?

- Para mí.

- ¿Perdón? – Ahora Emma sí que estaba sorprendida. ¿Aquella mujer necesitaba de esos servicios?

- Yo no soy cura para perdonarte – Ahora el cuchillo era devuelto. Regina sonrió con aires de victoria. Algo tenía aquella mujer insoportable. Debía reconocer que era guapa. Tenía un gran pelo rubio y una bella sonrisa. Quemaría esa chupa de cuero, pero la hacía sentir que era parte de su personalidad. Mientras que observaba más detenidamente cada detalle, pudo también divisar como la mujer a la que le iba a pedir sus servicios se iba con otro hombre. Ya no quedaba ninguna chica sola, solo la persona que estaba frente a ella molestándola. Entonces, una idea le vino a su mente, si esta chica era insufrible para ella también lo sería para sus padres, incluso se la veía de carácter fuerte, quizás estaba delante de la mejor elección. Así que se armó de valor y pronunció las palabras que nunca creyó que iba a pronunciar - Necesito sus favores de prostituta. Le pagaré bastante bien.

- Yo… - En su mente pasó esa frase en la que decía _Yo no soy una prostituta_, pero fue solo en su mente no llegando a pronunciarla nunca.

- Si, usted

- ¿Ahora? – En ningún momento Emma pensó en las consecuencias, estaba delante de una mujer hermosa, y eso le nubló su juicio.

- No – Regina fue tajante. Debía contarle a esa mujer parte de su plan en estos momentos, y reunirse con ella para proporcionarle los detalles. Ella era una mujer de negocios, y sus palabras fluyeron, porque esto, al fin y al cabo, era un negocio – Necesito contratarle durante un mes, más o menos. Tendrá que viajar conmigo y estar siempre a mi lado. No tendrá que trabajar durante ese tiempo. Por ese motivo, le haré un contrato, y el dinero no será un problema. Si está interesada le espero mañana en este sitio – Regina sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su gabardina, y se la entregó a una sorprendida Emma – a las 10 de la mañana… No llegue tarde… Allí le explicaré las cosas con más detalle.. En esta tarjeta – Dijo mientras señalaba la tarjeta que aún tenía Emma en la mano – también encontrará mi teléfono. Le ruego la mayor discreción.

- De acuerdo allí estaré – Sus palabras fueron cohetes, no fueron pensadas, ni meditadas… Solo salieron sorprendiendo hasta la misma Regina.

- Ok.– Si, lo había hecho, la mujer de pelo negro, había contratado a una mujer para hacerse pasar por su novia a las 5 de la mañana. Efectivamente, este plan era loco no, lo siguiente. Por este motivo debía terminar lo antes posible esta conversación para ir corriendo a su casa y apuntar en su diario el día que perdió la cabeza – Perdone, ¿Su nombre es? El mío lo tiene apuntado en la tarjeta.

- Swan, Emma Swan – Pudo mentirle, decirle otro nombre, pero no lo hizo. Aquella situación era extraña, pero Emma solo podía pensar en la mujer de enfrente, y en esa extraña relación que habían formado.

- Hasta mañana Señorita Swan – Regina giró sobre sus talones y a paso seguro se dirigió hasta su coche donde esperaba su amiga, y en donde le contaría todo lo que había sucedido. Mañana sabia que sería un día más largo, y los días posteriores aún más largos. Una locura. Esperaba no arrepentirse de esta decisiones, aunque sabía que lo haría nada más llegar a su casa, y durante los próximos 30 días.

- Hasta mañana… - Emma enseguida leyó la tarjeta – Regina – Regina Mills era el nombre que figuraba en ella. Bonito nombre pensó Emma. También pensó en lo que había sucedido. Y en lo que iba a suceder mañana ¿Qué le había pasado? No era propio de ella. No había dejado de preguntarse miles de cuestiones cuando una voz conocida interrumpió dichos pensamientos.

- ¿Quién era? – Preguntó Ruby a medida que se acercaba.

- Una cliente

- ¿Una cliente?

- Si… me acaban de contratar como puta… o eso creo – Emma aún no había dejado de mirar a la mujer moreno que comenzaba a hacerse pequeña debido a la distancia. De vez en cuando también mirada la tarjeta.

- Emma… Sabes que no eres puta ¿Verdad?... De hecho eres poli – Ruby no daba sentido a lo que había escuchado.- Es una broma, ¿Verdad?

- ¿La has visto?... Por ella no solo me haría prostituta sino también astronauta para bajarle alguna estrella – Por fin Emma miró directamente a su amiga mientras sonreía con una sonrisa tonta.

- ¡Estás loca!

- No.. Además es durante un mes completo, o eso creo. Mañana he quedado con ella a las 10 para que me lo explique mejor… Aparte, tú me dijiste que me divirtiera durante estas vacaciones, que hiciera algo diferente… Y eso es lo que hago.

- Definitivamente, has debido tomar alguna droga ahí adentro… ¡Me refería a ir al parque de atracciones, o a comprarte un perro!... ¡No a que te hicieras puta! – Su amiga estaba perdiendo los nervios. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Era la primera vez que Emma actuaba de esta manera y se comprometía con algo, y un compromiso es un compromiso, aunque solo fuera un mes. También tenía un añadido, sería divertido ver a un policía en esta situación. Además qué cosa mala podría pasar, solo se iba a entretener con una mujer y ser juguete de ella. – Sabes, pensándolo mejor, tal vez no sea una chifladura insensata.

- ¿No?

- No, puede que sea tu destino conocer a esa mujer, además de culo no está nada mal… Es hora de que vivas Emma Swan, y esta puede ser una gran aventura fuera de tu trabajo.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, testigo era aquella luna llena, no había palabras, ni reproches. Cada una con diferentes pensamientos, pero había uno en común ¿Se presentaría Emma Swan a la cita?

**Continuará...**

**Espero vuestros comentarios ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas garcias por los comentarios y por lo que han decidido seguir y leer esta historia.**

**También quería explicar el títuo ;) .Cuando era pequeña, mis primos y yo, jugábamos a enrollar papel para simular que era un cigarrillo, y nos poníamos a fumar de mentira, nos reíamos muchísimo porque creíamos que éramos mayores. 15 años después empecé a fumar. Creo que, en el fondo, es un poco de lo que va esta historia.**

**Bueno, espero no tener muchas faltas de ortografía. Perdón si así fuera.**

**Espero que os guste!**

**CAPITULO 2: EL CONTRATO**

Eran las diez menos cuarto de la mañana. Ese día no era como un día cualquiera en el que te puedes olvidar de todo, desde qué desayunaste hasta como ibas vestido, o las personas que saludaste al salir de casa. Aquel día Emma había decidido tomar unas de las decisiones más arriesgadas de su vida, y no porque fuera peligrosa, sino porque por primera vez no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, ni cómo tenía que actuar. Aquel día a las diez y cuarto de la mañana Emma Swan llegó a la dirección que indicaba la tarjeta manoseada de tanto tocarla y mirarla. No había dormido mucho, solo un par de horas, así que su cuerpo se estaba resintiendo a cada movimiento que hacía, a cada pensamiento que tenía. Era como estar viviendo una película a cámara lenta. En cierto modo, no toda la culpa era debido a las pocas horas que había descansado su organismo, la gran protagonista sin duda era aquella morena que había conocido por la noche y su proposición de contratarla durante un mes como prostituta. Quizás aquella mujer hoy le iba ofrecer los momentos más calientes durante un mes como si ella fuera la protagonista de50 sombras de grey. Este pensamiento la animó más de lo que una persona, que apenas había dormido, podía soportar a las diez de la mañana. Necesitaba otro pensamiento más tranquilo, otro pensamiento que la relajara, quizás solo que pasase unos días con ella como acompañamiento, algo así como Pretty Woman. Y entonces, le surgió otro pensamiento. Por lo que había visto, aquella mujer parecía tener dinero, a lo mejor se trata de una proposición indecente en la que hay un millón en juego. Demasiadas películas, pensó Emma Swan. Intentaba recordar en todo momento que era un policía, y un último pensamiento la sacó del mundo de lujuria que estaba creando: si ves que te pueden descuartizar y comer como el silencio de los Corderos es mejor que actúes como tal.

Entre unos pensamientos y otros, el reloj de su muñeca marcó las diez menos diez. Era hora de entrar en aquel edificio negro de unas veinte plantas y preguntar por la Señorita Mills.

Nada más entrar pudo observar un gran Hall en colores blancos y negros. A unos cuatro metros se encontraba la recepción con una mesa alargada, y solo una persona atendiendo. Emma camino con miedo y nerviosismo hacia ella.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días – Una mujer de cabello oscuro, y sonrisa apaga le contestó. Tendría unos cuarenta años pensó Emma - ¿Deseaba algo?

- Si… Quería ver a la Señorita Mills, por favor.

- ¿Tiene usted cita? – La pregunta fue rápida y directa. De hecho, Emma se imaginó que si su contestación fuese no unos dos tíos impresionantes de dos metros saldrían de detrás de la mesa y la echarían a patadas.

- Creo que sí. – Era la única respuesta que ella podía dar, porque no sabía muy bien si Regina deseaba saber que ella le iba a visitar.

- Su nombre, por favor – Aquella mujer era como un robot, su expresión no había cambiado en todas sus preguntas o movimientos. Si esto fuese un anuncio seguro que ella necesitaría _All bran de Kellogg._

- Emma Swan

- Un segundo – La recepcionista estuvo mirando durante un minuto su ordenador, y posteriormente presionó el botón del casco de su oreja derecha. – Buenos días Señora Mills…. Tengo aquí a una tal Swan ¿Desea que la haga pasar? No tiene cita… Ok… Muchas gracias… - Volvió a pulsar el botón del casco, y sacó ante Emma un libro de firmas – Muy bien. Ponga aquí su nombre, apellido y número de identificación. Después la Señora Mills le estará esperando en el último piso, piso 23, para enseñarle dónde se encuentra la avería.

- ¿Cómo? – Una confundida Emma preguntó.

- La avería de la fotocopiadora. Para eso ha venido ¿No? – Mismo registro.

- Sí…claro… Soy el…el técnico – Emma titubeo a la vez que rellenaba la línea con los datos solicitados y una firma al final – Muchas gracias.

Emma no daba crédito a la locura que estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba en un edifico lujoso, se notaba por cada baldosa, persona y cosa que veía en su interior, apunto de hacerse pasar por un técnico que en realidad era una prostituta que en realidad era un poli. ¿Podrían complicarse más las cosas? Fue en ese mismo instante cuándo su móvil sonó con la melodía de Forrest Gump.

- ¿Sí?

- Em… soy Ruby… - Su voz sonaba aún dormida. – Te has arrepentido. ¿Verdad?

- No, estoy aquí, en el lugar que ella me dijo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si

- ¿Sabes qué es un delito verdad la suplantación de identidad?

- Ruby, no estoy suplantando ninguna identidad, no por el momento. Simplemente he cambiado de profesión.

- Ok, ahora se le llama así – Su carcajada se podía escucha a través del móvil – Entonces te daré un consejo para tu nueva profesión… nada de sexo raro… nada de animalitos… e intenta salir viva de esta con toda la ropa…

- ¡Ruby! – Emma le interrumpió con un chillido agudo. Un chillido que provocó que el hombre que estaba a su derecha vestido con traje oscuro se moviese otros dos pasos más alejada de ella. – Perdón – Emma musito al hombre – Ruby te llamo luego.

Esto no estaba pasando. Por fin el ascensor hizo acto de presencia. Solo 4 personas que estaban esperando subieron en él. Cada una de ellas presionó a una de las plantas. Emma tenía que presionar la última según le había dicho la recepcionista. Esta se trataba de la planta 23. En su mente corrían mil situaciones por las que se encontraría nada más llegar, mil cosas por las que una mujer como Regina Mills requeriría sus servicios. Genial Emma, ya piensas como una prostituta, se dijo para ella sonriendo. Fueron tres minutos entre paradas y pensamientos. Tres minutos y el ascensor se abrió en la planta número 23. Y nada más abrirse Emma pudo divisar enfrente del ascensor a Regina Mills, llevaba un vestido negro con un sexy cuello barco tapado por una chaqueta formal de color rojo. Su vestido ajustado justo por encima de la rodilla y sus tacones de infarto la robaron el aliento. Se había olvidado de respirar, esa mujer era más bella de lo que la recordaba, la noche no la había favorecido en absoluto. Sus ojos eran impresionante, además de su sonrisa.

- ¿Va a salir o prefiere tener la reunión dentro de un ascensor? Siendo sinceros no se lo recomiendo– Regina se había dado cuenta de la paralización momentánea de la rubia. Esto la había servicio para observarla detenidamente. Aún llevaba sus pantalones vaqueros y su chaqueta de cuero. Su cabello era largo con alguna que otra ondulación. Sus ojos eran tímidos y de un verde mar. Eran cautivadores reconoció una sonriente Regina. Para ser sincera, aquella mujer que tenía enfrente tenía algo, era guapa, incluso más de lo que había observado horas antes en la noche. Estaba sorprendida por su elección. Por su buena elección. Y eso que nada más llegar al coche se arrepintió unas veinte veces, nada más dejar a Kathryn otras treinta veces, nada más llegar a su enorme casa otras diez, y así a cada cosa que hizo esa noche, a cada momento antes de llegar a su oficina, y en el momento en el que su teléfono sonó diciendo que la Señora Swan estaba aquí. Ni siquiera se había acordado decirlo en recepción, ni se había acordado de que tenía que inventar una excusa para subirla a su despacho. Esto seguía siendo una locura.

- Perdón – Emma salió del ascensor justo cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando.

- Llega tarde

- Solo dos minutos, y porque…

- No me importa Señorita Swan, la puntualidad es esencial. Recuérdelo para la próxima vez- Perfecto, pensó Emma, empezamos con buen pie. – Sígame, por favor, iremos a mi despacho.

Ambas mujeres caminaron por los pasillos anchos, ninguna hablaba. Solo estaban andando hombro con hombro sorteando a las personas que salían de alguna habitación o se dirigían a su puesto. A veces pasaban al lado de algún que otro cubículo, o dejaban en un lateral algún despacho. Aquello era enorme, no parecía así desde afuera. Emma se había dado cuenta que aún no había visto ningún letrero de aquella empresa, ni siquiera sabía a qué se dedicaban. Por la forma de vestir de los empleados era bien seguro que no era un trabajo físico. Una parada de Regina en seco la sacó de su investigación. Habían llegado a una gran sala que contenía una mesa en la parte de la derecha ocupada por un hombre, un sofá de cuero en la parte derecha que no invitaba a ser usado y una gran puerta en frente de doble hoja. Todo estaba decorado en blanco y negro haciendo juego con el resto del edificio.

- Jefferson estaremos dentro de mi despacho durante la siguiente hora – Dijo Regina en un tono firme – Por favor, no me pases llamadas.

- Si señora Mills – El hombre moreno dio acope de entender sus ordenes - ¿Necesitan algo?

- No, muchas gracias.

Regina se dio la vuelta y se dirigió con paso firme hacia a la puerta doble de manera abriéndola de forma majestuosa.

- Por aquí Señorita Swan.

Emma, que todavía estaba viviendo todo como si fuese un sueño extraño, enseguida reaccionó, y entró en el despacho lo suficiente para dejar que Regina cerrase las dos puertas a la vez detrás de ella. Por lo que Emma pudo observar, aquel despacho era enorme y fino. Para no variar, los tonos seguían siendo en blanco y en negro, y una gran mesa presidía el gran centro. Pero lo más impresionante era la cristalera de toda la sala. Ocupaba toda la pared de enfrente dejando a su vista toda la ciudad. Quizás este detalle ensombreció a la pecera de un metro que había en la parte derecha, o la pequeña barra en la que se podían ver diferentes bebidas en la parte izquierda con un pequeño sofá y una pequeña mesa café.

- Póngase cómoda Señorita Swan. – Pronunció Regina mientras que con una mano señalaba una de las sillas para invitados.

- Muchas gracias. – Emma se dirigió a sentarse no sin antes quitarse su chaqueta de cuero. Debajo llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes, lo que permitió a Regina observar mejor el cuerpo de la rubia. En su mente una sonrisa aparecía, aquella mujer poseía unos brazos tonificados, un pecho agraciado para su constitución y un estomago terso. Realmente la elección era perfecta, con un poco de maquillaje y una buena ropa podría dar el pego.

- Antes de continuar necesito hacerle unas preguntas, y por favor, no me mienta.

- Ok, dispare – Emma sonrío, quería romper el hielo, estaba muy nerviosa y necesitaba un poco de humor para poder tornar esta situación surrealista a una situación más normal – No sabía que había que hacer una entrevista para el trabajo, si lo sé también me traigo mi curriculum.

- Como le he dicho, espero que no me mienta – Nada de romper el hielo y nada de humor, aquello le había quedado claro a Emma. Tan claro como se quedó sin aliento cuando Regina realizó la primera pregunta - ¿Tiene usted alguna enfermedad contagiosa?

- No

- ¿Tiene algún hijo?

- No – Emma no podía de parar de mirar a Regina. Esto era una locura, pero aquella mujer tenía algo. Hacía que Emma quiera seguir con esta locura.

- ¿Tiene usted familia? – Regina seguía leyendo una pequeña hoja que había encima de su mesa y en ocasiones apuntaba algo.

- No… No tengo hermanos… ni abuelos… y mis padres murieron… - Su voz era firme. Era algo ya superado, y aceptado. Emma estaba sola.

- Lo siento – La voz de Regina bajó un par de tonos. Y en su mirada, ahora en Emma, se podía notar un poco de aflicción hacia la respuesta. De todas las respuestas Regina no se esperaba esta. La chica se le veía fuerte y feliz, nada de tristeza. Se preguntaba qué clase de vida había tenido.

- Fue hace muchos años… Pero gracias –Era la primera vez que ambas mujeres habían bajado sus muros y armas. Pero este momento solo duró unos diez segundos, la siguiente pregunta no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Cuánto hace que eres prostituta?

- Yo diría que relativamente… poco.

- ¿Tienes pareja?

- No, en estos momentos no.

- ¿Y alguna persona celosa o psicótica que te persiga?

- No, soy yo la que me gusta perseguir – En ese momento Regina levantó la vista y la fijó en Emma, por su expresión se podría decir que le había impactado esa contestación. Emma, que no había dejado de sonreír en todo el cuestionario, se había dado cuenta de este detalle, y aún más acentuó su sonrisa – Es broma Regina. No tengo ninguna amenaza de ese tipo.

- Intentemos terminar con esto sin más bromas, por favor… - Regina estaba tan nerviosa que lo único que quería era terminar lo antes posible. Sentía que no dominaba mucho esta situación, y eso la hacía más vulnerable, cosa que odiaba - ¿Conoce Storybrooke?

- Story ¿Qué?

- No te preocupes por esta pregunta… podemos pasar a la siguiente –Regina sonrió, era normal esa reacción, además juraría que ni siquiera ese pueblo aparecía en Google Maps

- Ok

- ¿Puedes desconectar durante un mes completo?

- Puedes ser más específica

- Si puedes trabajar para mí durante un mes, eso requiere que salgamos de la ciudad, y no tenga contacto con ningún otro cliente.

- Seré toda suya – No fue el tono con que lo dijo, ni siquiera el significado que se le podía dar, pero aquellas palabras provocaron en Regina un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

- De acuerdo… No..No tengo más preguntas. – Titubeo Regina. En realidad tenía muchas más, pero en estos momentos no podía ni pensar ni leer.

- Y ahora vendrán los detalles del trabajo ¿No?

- Sí, claro – Regina se puso de pie y se dirigió a la gran cristalera que tenía a la espalda – El trabajo consiste en fingir mi pareja. Mi hermana se casa y en nuestra familia es tradición pasar el último mes con la novia y con la familia y amigos de esta en mi pueblo, Storybooke. Así que necesito que usted se haga pasar por mi pareja durante ese mes completo. Mi familia puede ser muy persistente en mi vida privada, y en estos momentos no quiero ir sola,

- Es decir, ¿Sería una novia de alquiler?

- Sí.

Un silencio penetró en aquella habitación. Por una parte, Regina ya estaba tranquila de haber pronunciado su plan, y estaba segura, no al 100% del todo, de que Emma era la persona ideal para hacerlo. Sabía que las cosas podían salir mal, pero confiaba que no fuera así. Por otra parte, Emma no podía salir de su asombro, aquella mujer que tenía enfrente lo tenía todo, un buen trabajo, dinero seguro, era hermosa y las únicas veces que la había visto sonreír juraría que era la sonrisa más maravillosa que había visto; y sin embargo, necesitaba a una prostituta para que fingiera ser su pareja. Por su mente corría miles de preguntas, pero Emma sabía que no era el momento, ni el lugar. Sabía que con el paso de los días conseguiría su confianza y todas preguntas serían respondidas. Solo tendría que esperar para poder completar este puzle de auténtico delirio.

- Ok… No tendré ningún problema en ser su "novia" – Esta última parte fue señalada con Emma con comillas.

- Perfecto, entonces solo queda firmar el contrato y ya está – Regina se dirigió de nuevo a su sitio, y se sentó mientras sacaba de una carpeta un sobre.

- ¿Contrato?

- Si, Señorita Swan – Regina sacó del sobre unos folios escritos y se los entregó con cuidado a Emma – Esto es un negocio en el que yo requiero un servicio y usted será pagada por él… Cómo podrá ver en el contrato he puesto..

- Ha puesto su testamento – Dijo Emma cortándola y cogiendo el contrato con dos dedos como si fuera a explotar en breves – ¿Cinco páginas de contrato? … ¡Ni con mi línea de teléfono firmé tanto!.. Espero que también ofrezca puntos…

- Señorita Swan no me haga arrepentirme.

- Lo siento – Pronunció una divertida Emma – Por favor continúe.

- En el contrato verá que hay varios apartados… El más importante de todos es el de las normas.

- Ya veo – Emma dirigió su vista a ese apartado y leyó rápidamente alguno de los puntos. Algunos de ellos tenían que ver con el trabajo en sí, formas de comportarse, obligaciones, o restricciones del servicio, vamos, nada importante, pero otros eran increíblemente entretenidos – ¿Nada de abrazos ni besos en la mejilla no consentidos y pactados de antemano?

- Efectivamente, no me gusta que me toquen mucho. Así que habrá que decir cuándo y dónde nos acercaremos.

- Ok – Emma siguió leyendo - ¿Nada de inventarme nada de usted? Esta norma puede contradecir el hecho que me pagas para inventarnos toda mi historia, ¿No crees?

- Sé muy bien que voy a mentir a mi familia Señorita Swan. Pero no quiero inventarme historias que yo no pueda controlar como es el futuro de las dos o mi propio futuro, o un pasado mío inexistente. Solo quiero pasar un mes allí e intentar que todo salga bien.

- Me ha quedado claro… nada de improvisar…- La siguiente norma que Emma leyó lo hizo sin querer, ya que no pretendía decirla en alto, más bien quería hacer para ella, pero su subconsciente la traicionó- ¿Nada de sexo?

- Si

- ¿Si qué lo tendremos o si qué no habrá nada de sexo? – Emma la miraba fijamente. Las mejillas de Regina tornaron de un rojo claro. En la habitación empezaba a hacer calor para las dos.

- No habrá nada de sexo… Solo necesito que se haga pasar por mi pareja… Podemos cogernos de las manos en algún momento, podemos bailar, e incluso algún darnos un beso pactado en la mejilla… Pero de puertas para adentro no quiero que se finja.

- Me parece perfecto… Además creo que no lo podrías pagar – Emma dijo esto último casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que fuera escuchado por Regina.

- Ya le dije que el dinero no era un impedimento – Regina valoró esta última frase de Emma como si fuera una toma de poder.

- Lo sé, el dinero no es un impedimento para contratarme durante un mes, pero sí lo es si quieres tener sexo… - Emma quería sonar como un profesional, quería poner también sus límites. Sería de la única forma que sería fiel a ella misma, y no vendería su cuerpo por dinero, era lo único que la preocupaba de todo esto – …eso subiría bastante, además de que soy yo en esta ocasión quién decide si tenerlo o no tenerlo, y bajo qué circunstancias. No tú. Esa es mi única norma.

- Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando. Por un lado Regina no entendía como una prostituta podía tener este pensamiento, pero en el fondo le gustaba, le parecía lógico dentro de una locura así. Aquella mujer rubia tenía un gran coraje. Por el otro lado, Emma fascinada por todos los acontecimientos estaba orgullosa de poner también sus normas, de poder ser ella misma también. Esto era un contrato por las dos partes. Y ambas tenían que saberlo.

- Me parece justo Señorita Swan – Regina le sonrió cuando vio a Emma firmar el contrato nada más que ella pronunciara esas palabras.

- Aquí tienes – Emma entregó el contrato a Regina de la misma forma que esta lo había hecho ella minutos antes.

- Perfecto, y aquí tiene su cheque – Regina había sacado el cheque de una cajita en forma de baúl que tenía a su izquierda – Espero que sea de su agrado. Este podrá ser cobrado al día siguiente de que termine su servicio.

- Sí, es de mi agrado – Y tanto que lo era, se trataba de un cheque de diez mil dólares. – ¿Tienes alguna guía para que sepas tus gustos, tu vida o tu historia? También sería bueno saber mi historia… No quiero que me quieras presentar como tu prostituta.

- Está en lo correcto… Mañana iré a recogerle a su casa, y nos iremos a Storybooke en coche… Son unas 8 horas de viaje, así que nos dará tiempo a conocernos y forjar un poco su historia…

- ¿En coche? – Fue la forma de preguntarlo que Emma sonó como un niño de doce años- ¿No le gusta los aviones en primera clase?

- Primera cosa que debe saber de mi… odio los aviones – Regina se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta – Esté lista a las 11 de la mañana. Ahora mi secretario le cojera su dirección, yo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas…- Abrió las puertas- Espero que sepa llegar a la zona de ascensores.

- Usted manda – Emma sonrió al pasar por delante de ella – Mañana estaré lista para nuestro viaje.

- Jefferson, por favor, apunte la dirección y el número de teléfono de la Señorita – Emma ya había salido del despacho cuando Regina pronunció esas palabras – No me haga esperar Swan, es la segunda cosa que usted debe aprender. – Con esto último cerró las puertas.

- Algo me dice que estaré aprendiendo cosas tuyas durante el próximo mes.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron al unísono, una en su despacho dejándose caer contra la puerta y otra mirando hacia esa misma puerta cerrada. Esto era una locura, una tremenda locura. Pero ambas estaban dispuestas a ir en aquel viaje que les llevara hacia dicha locura.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión.**

**En el próximo camino nos meteremos dentro del coche con ellas. Y algo me dice que será un viaje muy interesante ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero mi ordenador decidió hacer un truco de magia con este capítulo y lo hizo desaparecer una vez terminado :(**

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, por seguir esta historia, y sobre todo por leerla. Espero que os siga gustando!

**CAPÍTULO 3: MI PROFESIÓN**

Lo que empezó siendo un comentario sarcástico sin importancia se estaba convirtiendo en la más pura y real de las decisiones en la vida de Regina. Allí estaba ella, en su Mercedes negro, esperando a una prostituta que se iba a hacer pasar por su novia durante un mes. Su estómago estaba contraído, sus manos estaban sudosas sujetando con fuerza el volante, y su mente… su mente era un enredo de emociones, de pensamientos, de ideas. Pero solo una de ellas intentaba destacar por encima de todas: Todo saldría bien.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde la llegada de Regina cuando Emma Swan abrió la puerta de su edificio y miró a lo largo de la calle para divisar a Regina, y allí la vio, enfrente de ella aparcada con un coche negro y elegante. Supuso que se trataba del mismo coche que vio en la primera noche que se conocieron. Miró a ambos lados de la calle y cruzó.

- Buenos días – Saludó Emma a una Regina sentada en su vehículo con la ventanilla medio abierta.

- Llega tarde.

- Yo también me alegro de verte – Para Emma estoy era como un juego, un juego en el que Regina y ella, a pesar de lo poco que se conocían, se comunicaban a base de ironías, frases cuya agudeza se tenía que hacer notar, argumentos que superan cualquier relación casual, y sobre todo un baile invisible de poder. Para Emma sería divertido solo pensar que este era el primer día de un mes completo.

- ¿Y su equipaje? – Dijo Regina a la par que abría la puerta del coche para salir y dirigirse al maletero.

- Es este – Emma había bajado una maleta de unos 70 centímetros. Nada que ver con las dos maletas de tamaño considerable de Regina, y sin olvidar el neceser, que casi era más grande que la maleta de la rubia.

- Sabes que no vamos en avión ¿Verdad? Usted puede llevar algo más que una maleta de mano Señorita Swan. Además se supone que nos quedaremos en Storybrooke durante un mes completo, no durante un fin de semana.

- Lo sé… Aquí tengo lo imprescindible – Dijo señalando su maleta- Vaqueros, camisetas… Además supuse que a lo mejor me llevaría de tiendas.

- Señorita Swan, supuso mal, creo que la voy a dar un dinero considerable para que usted sola pueda ir de compras – Dijo una Regina sonriendo al comentario de la rubia. La verdad es que no habían hablado mucho de cómo iban a llevar todo el asunto, pero el plan de Regina era solucionarlo en el viaje, por lo menos lo esencial, los pequeños detalles ya serían resuelto a medida que surgieran.

_- Touché_ – Emma metió su pequeña maleta con cuidado en el maletero y observó el equipaje de Regina. Sonrió. Seguramente Regina era amante de la moda, nada que ver con ella. Esto se pone cada vez mejor pensó Emma mientras cerraba el maletero y se dirigía hacia el asiento del copiloto.

Ambas mujeres se subieron al coche y comenzaron su viaje. La tensión en los primeros minutos se podía palpar. Allí estaban dos personas de dos mundos completamente diferentes. Seguramente no coincidían en nada, no actuaban del mismo modo y no pensaban en las mismas cosas. Pero ambas tenían en mente que en otras circunstancias nunca se hubieran conocido, y que esta aventura era la cosa más surrealista que habían hecho.

Los minutos pasaban en completo silencio, incluso ya habían salido de la ciudad, pero ninguna de las dos había pronunciado ninguna palabra. Emma estaba entretenida mirando por su ventanilla. Le encantaba observar, le encantaba viajar, pero, desafortunadamente, su trabajo se lo había impedido durante mucho tiempo. Regina, acostumbrada a viajar muy a menudo, estaba concentrada en el tráfico, aunque de vez en cuando miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Emma. Se la veía tan despreocupada que Regina hubiera dado dinero para saber cuál era el pensamiento de la rubia. Ella tenía claro que su propio pensamiento estaba envuelto en nervios, nada que ver con la tranquilidad que aquella mujer rubia parecía emanar.

- ¿Leíste el contrato?

- Me quedé dormida en el segundo párrafo. – Dijo Emma sonriendo – Justo después de la pregunta de qué es un contrato.

- ¿Siempre es usted tan poco condescendiente?

- Lo intento.

- Bueno cambiemos de tema – Regina sabía que era lo mejor, ya que se conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que este tipo de conversación puede no acabar nunca- Tenemos que buscarle una profesión, Señorita Swan

- Creí que ya tendría pensado ese detalle – Emma giró la cara para encontrarse a una Regina tensa, no por lo que había dicho, sino más bien por toda la situación que les estaba envolviendo.

- No, ciertamente no he podido pensar mucho en su papel. – En cierto sentido, Regina si que había pensado en esto, y mucho– Tenía muchos asuntos que resolver en la oficina para poder estar un mes fuera de ella.

- ¿A qué te dedicas? – Emma le había dado vueltas a esta pregunta desde que salió de aquel edificio.

- Digamos que hago realidad los deseos de la gente.

- ¿Eres un Hada Madrina? – Emma sonrió.

- No – Hubo un silencio provocado por el conflicto que tenía Regina de hablar de su vida privada. Quizás en otras circunstancias no lo hubiera hecho, pero en esta ocasión, dado lo que se la venía encima, tendría que hacer una excepción. – Digamos que mucha gente importante cuando necesita algo me llama y yo intento, si es un objeto localizarlo, y si es una acción hacerla. Hay veces que la gente o no tiene los contactos o no tiene el tiempo para poder hacerlo por ellos mismos.

- Es decir, si te pido la primera edición de un libro muy antiguo… ¿Me lo conseguirías?

- Sí… siempre y cuando me pagues bien por ello – Emma pudo notar la sonrisa interna que seguramente tenía Regina.

- Bien

- ¿Bien qué?

- Me parece bien a lo que dedicas

- Gracias por su aceptación… Hoy no hubiera dormido sin ella.

- De nada – Emma la sonrió. Era una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que le das a un amigo de toda la vida cuando sabes que estas bromeando con él, cuando hay confianza para hablar de cualquier cosa, para hablar de cualquier modo. Era extraño para ambas mujeres. Su relación desde el principio estaba marcada por la seriedad de Regina y el toque humorístico de Emma, pero había un principio de intimidad en ese coche.

- Después de esta pequeña interrupción, Señorita Swan, sigamos con su nuevo personaje.

- ¿Hasta cuándo me llamarás por mi apellido?... Ahora somos novias.

- Prefiero el término pareja… y aún Señorita Swan no hay que fingir. – Regina quería llevar el compás de aquella situación, pero en ocasiones, y teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Emma le costaba hacerlo – Realmente, si le soy sincera, sí que había pensado un poco en qué profesión se ajustaba a usted.

- ¿Y?

- Había pensado en algo físico… Es decir, no quiero decir que usted es abogado, ni un ingeniero por si acaso le preguntan algo específico y no sabe responder. Entonces todo su personaje se vendría abajo… Por otro lado, sería muy difícil de creer que yo saliese con una camarera o una dependienta, teniendo en cuenta mi historial… Así que había pensado, teniendo en cuenta su físico, en algo como Bombero o policía – De pronto, la mente de Emma se paró, aquello no estaba sucediendo. Sería imposible que de todas las profesiones que había en el mundo, Regina eligiera la suya – No es que esas dos profesiones sean de mi estilo, pero mi familia la vería como una especie de héroe con autoridad, y no se tendría en cuenta otras cosas… ¿Qué le parece a usted?

- Si le digo la verdad, no creo que superase las pruebas para ser bombero. Me mantengo en forma, pero no me veo sujetando una manguera para apagar un fuego.

- Tienes razón… ¿Entonces un policía la viene bien?... Sé que es sarcástico que una prostituta se haga pasar por un policía.

- No sabes tú cuánto – Emma rió para si misma. Aquello era imposible que pasase, incluso llegó a pensar que eso era una cámara oculta de sus compañeros, pero no fue así. Aquello era real. Real y extraño al mismo tiempo. – Pero, creo que puedo hacerme pasar por un policía. ¿Tenías pensado algún rango en especial?

- La verdad es que tampoco había pensado en ello, pero supongo que tendría que ser un oficial con un rango superior a un policía de calle… Quizás un investigar o un sargento estarían bien.

- Yo preferiría un sargento, ya que es un rango superior al investigador – E inferior a mi rango, pensó.

- ¿Te conoces la jerarquía de la policía? – Preguntó Regina con una ceja levantada.

- Digamos que sí.

- Es usted una caja de sorpresas Señorita Swan – Y en cierto modo así lo pensaba Regina. Aquella mujer rubia era una caja de sorpresas agradable, aunque nunca lo reconocería. No solo era guapa sino también, por sus palabras y ciertos comentarios, parecía que tenía bien amueblada la cabeza. Muy en el fondo, eso impresionaba y interesaba a Regina ya que su plan, en un principio sin sentido, estaba moldeándose mejor de lo que ella hubiera apostado.

- Ni se lo imagina – Emma tomó un minuto para hablar- ¿Y ahora qué otra parte de mi vida nos inventamos? ¿Mi infancia?

- Prefiero no hacerlo. Creo que solo nos inventaremos su profesión y cómo nos conocimos… El resto, prefiero que tenga su esencia. Opino que será lo mejor a la hora de actuar y que la gente crea que es verdad si parte de esta locura lo es.

- Me parece correcto – A Emma le había gustado esta decisión. No le gustaba mentir, y, en cierto modo, si todo ese mes tenía que ser una mentira preferiría que ciertas cosas no lo fueran, ya que sabía que en su mente acabaría teniendo problemas por este hecho.

Ambas mujeres siguieron hablando durante las dos horas siguientes. Al principio la conversación era decorada con cosas banales como podía ser su película favorita, los lugares en los que habían vivido o, simplemente, sus alergias. Pero poco a poco, su conversación tomó otro ritmo más espiritual, se sentía bien y así lo demostraban con sus palabras y con sus cuerpos, ya que estos empezaron a relajar y cogieron posturas menos tensas que las adoptadas en un principio. En estas nuevas conversaciones Emma había hablado de cómo se había criado en el sistema sin padres. Regina por su parte, no interrumpió esta conversación en ningún momento, ni si quiera para hacer un comentario hiriente, solamente escuchó. Algunos, los que mejor conocerían a Regina hubieran jurado que esa escucha era más por respeto que por otro motivo, pero este no fue el caso, Regina estaba escuchando porque realmente quería escuchar aquel diálogo, realmente quería saber de dónde venía su compañera de viaje, y que le había pasado. Emma Swan en el fondo era un enigma para Regina.

En la segunda parte de la conversación le tocó hablar a Regina que, al principio, utilizaba monosílabos para resolver las preguntas de Emma; sin embargo más tarde empezó a hablar de su familia y de lo estricta que esta era. Se había educado con los mejores profesores y con más exquisitos modales, incluso su educación se podía comparar con los de la realeza. Fue en estos momentos cuando Regina también comentó los errores o decisiones, sin especificar cuáles fueron, que le habían apartado más de su familia. Emma, que tampoco había dejado de escuchas en todo momento, se preguntó cómo una mujer como Regina llega a este punto en su vida. A un punto en el que tiene que contratar a alguien para poder ver a sus padres. Se preguntó que había detrás de todo esto, que había detrás de aquella mujer de carácter fuerte, mirada penetrante y una vida casi perfecta para muchos.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Creí que es lo que estábamos haciendo a lo largo de todas estas millas… Ilusa de mí.

- Por lo que puedo intuir en estos momentos no estas saliendo con nadie…

- Intuye bien Señorita Swan – Interrumpió Regina.

- Pero me preguntaba… ¿Por qué no le pidió a alguna amiga o a algún amigo que se hiciera pasar por su pareja durante este mes?… Hubiera sido lo mejor, y seguramente lo más barato.

Después de, aproximadamente, 120 minutos hubo el primer silencio prolongado en el coche. Regina no apartó la mirada de la carretera, ni siquiera abrió los labios para hablar. Sus manos se tensaron un poco, nada perceptible. Por su parte, Emma se dio cuenta de la dificultad de la pregunta, ya que Regina la había contestado con un mero silencio. En un principio para Emma solo tenía un matiz de curiosidad aquella pregunta, para nada quería empujar a la morena. Para emendar su error pensó en un tema rápidamente y así cambiar de tema. Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por las palabras de Regina.

- Debido a mi trabajo, no tengo amigos – La voz de Regina fue plana, y sincera. No había desgarro en su tuno. Solamente era una realidad, Regina Mills estaba sola.

Para Emma estas palabras significaron mucho, no por lo que quiso decir Regina, sino porque por un segundo había derrumbado sus muros por un segundo. En ese momento sintió pena por aquella mujer. No era el tipo de pena cuando ves como muere la protagonista de una película dramática. Aquel tipo de pena tenía que ver más con la protección. Emma Swan sentía, a pesar de solo conocerse de un día, la necesidad de protegerla, de abrazarla y decirla que ella estaba allí. Quizás fue su instinto, o quizás fue un movimiento inconsciente, pero Emma levantó su mano en dirección a la de Regina para poder tener un contacto más cercano. Necesitaba sentirla. Desafortunadamente esta acción no pudo llevarse a cabo, ya que un ruido de repente en el motor y un humo que salía de este, hizo que Emma retrocediera su mano y se agarrase rápidamente al asidero.

Regina, que estaba muy atenta a la carretera y debido a la poca velocidad que llevaban, pudo maniobrar bien para que el coche no perdiese el control, y lograr así llevarlo fuera de la calzada evitando cualquier tipo de accidente. Una vez que todas las ruedas estuvieron completamente paradas y que todo el peligro había pasado, las dos mujeres giraron sus cabezas para encontrar mutuamente sus miradas. Era una contemplación para asegurase que estaban bien y que todo había sido un simple susto. Cuándo esta comprobación se llevó acabo Regina fue la primera en hablar.

- Mierda.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Creo que el coche se ha calentado.

- Algo me da que no es la primera vez que te pasa.

- Y algo me da que usted es todo Sherlock Holmes

Regina sin inclinó un poco sobre el asiento de Emma, y abrió la guantera sacando de ella una pequeña cartera de piel. Después de rebuscar entre los papeles de la cartera encontró el número de su seguro, y se apresuró a llamarlo y a contarles dónde estaban. No tardaron mucho en hacer su aparición, pero si lo suficiente para que ambas mujeres salieran del coche. Regina, por su lado, daba vueltas maldiciendo una y otra vez. Mientras que Emma, por su lado, se alejaba un poco para poder fumar y ganarse así la mirada asesina de Regina.

En cuanto el coche estuvo remolcado en la grúa, y después de que el mecánico le diese a Regina unas breves indicaciones de dónde llevarían el coche y cuándo estaría listo, las dos mujeres se montaron en el taxi que el seguro también se había encargado de proporcionar, y que aguardaba al lado de la grúa para llevarlas a un pueblo donde llevarían el coche y que se encontraba a tres kilómetros de distancia de la avería.

Regina había indicado al taxista que les trasladase a uno de los mejores hoteles que tuviese el pueblo. Y así lo hizo. El taxista estacionó enfrente de un hotel de tres estrellas. Por fuera se veía un poco viejo, pero bien cuidado. No era el tipo de hotel al que Regina estaba acostumbrado pero le valdría teniendo en cuenta que solo sería una noche.

Mientras Regina le pagaba al taxista y le daba las gracias por el viaje, Emma hacía equilibrios para sacar las dos maletas grandes de Regina y la suya propia. En su mente rondaba lo capullo que era el conductor por no ayudar, y lo princesa que era Regina por no coger sus propias maletas. En su esfuerzo porque nada se le cayera una pregunta le rondó por su mente, y no tardó mucho en expresársela a Regina

- ¿Cómo hacemos si solo hay una habitación?

- ¿En serio? – Decía una Regina que se había dignado solo a llevar su neceser al ver lo cómica que podía parecer Emma cargada. – Estamos en un pueblo de unos mil habitantes, no veo señales de fiestas, ni de ferias, y tampoco mucha gente por la calle…. Por lo que observo este hotel poseerá unas cuarenta habitaciones… Así que… ¿En serio cree que solo tendrán una habitación?

- Solo preguntaba- Espetó Emma mientras se le resbalaba las maletas, las volvía a coger y caminaba a un ritmo lento hacia la puerta del Hotel. Allí un hombre moreno y corpulento le ayudó a meter todas las maletas dentro, cerca de la recepción. Un poco más y se hubiese muerto, qué llevaría Regina en esas maletas que pesaban tanto, se peguntó Emma una vez que recuperó el aliento.

La primera en hacer el _check–in_ fue Regina que pidió la habitación más grandes y con las mejores vistas. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo cada vez que viajaba y se tenía que hospedar en un hotel. Para su sorpresa, Emma pidió la habitación contigua a ella que también era de tamaño considerado, y del mismo precio. Emma consciente de esta sorpresa decidió aclararle sus motivos

- Es solo una noche, no me voy arruinar por ello, y me gustaría estar a su lado por si me necesitase – La sorpresa de Regina aumentó, y también el color rojizo de los mofletes de Emma que no se había dado cuenta lo que había dicho hasta que lo procesó en su cabeza – Además no quiero que se escape en medio de la noche porque se haya arrepentido de nuestro trato y quiera dejarme abandonada.

- Está bien – Regina pudo respirar tranquilamente, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupa por ella, y menos un desconocido. Así que tomó como válida la segunda razón que Emma la había dado – Mañana a la 11 recogeremos el coche y podremos continuar a Storybrooke

- ¿Tan pronto?... Pues sí que son rápidos los de aquí.

- Una buena propina siempre adelanta cualquier labor, incluso una reparación en un pueblo perdido – Regina cogió las llaves de su cuarto, y se dirigió al ascensor señalando al hombre corpulento que cogiera sus dos maletas, pero al ver que Emma no la seguía se paró en seco- ¿No viene?

- No – Dijo Emma sacando su paquete de tabaco de la chaqueta. – Voy a salir un poco afuera a tomar el aire – Tenía mucho en lo que pensar y le gustaba hacerlo antes de irse a la cama.

- Siendo así, buenas noches Señorita Swa… Nos vemos mañana.

- Emma… mi nombre es Emma – Susurró mientras Regina la ignoraba y tomaba el ascensor – Buenas noches Regina.

**Continuará...**

** ¿Qué os aparecido? En el próximo capítulo continuaremos con el viaje y llegaremos a Storybrooke! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que está teniendo esta historia. Mención especial a los últimos comentarios: GreenApple86, notantocoayer, , BeaS, y aquellos invitados que opinaron.**

**Gracias también a los que siguen a historia, la leen, o la han puesto como favorita. Es super especial tener este apoyo.**

**Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y de las conversaciones de las chicas.**

**CAPÍTULO 4: EMMA**

- ¡Soluciónalo, y soluciónalo ya!

La voz de Regina rebotaba en todas las paredes de la sala de recepción. Emma, aún dormida, no pudo dejar de mirar a la morena con cara de sorprendida debido a los gritos que esta estaba produciendo a primera hora de la mañana. ¿Qué es lo que le habrá pasado desde tan pronto? Emma se preguntaba, aunque seguramente tendría que ver con el coche o con su trabajo. Fue por esta razón por lo que no se quiso inmiscuir y siguió su camino hacia la mesa de recepción para hacer el check – out.

- ¡Buenos días Señorita!

- ¡Buenos días!

- ¿Ha dormido bien? Espero que todo fuera de su agrado.

- Todo perfecto. Muchas gracias. – Emma miró por el rabillo del ojo a Regina. Aún podía escucharla hablar por el teléfono en un tono fuerte mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala. Verla de ese modo la imponía un poco- Quería hacer el pago de la habitación 206, por favor.

- Un segundo – La mujer rubia de la recepción tecleó unos minutos en el ordenador que tenía en su mano derecho, y posteriormente se levantó para coger un papel que había salido de la impresora – Aquí tiene la factura – Dijo mientras le entregaba a Emma un papel tamaño DIN - A4.

Emma ojeó el total y saco su tarjeta de su bolsillo. Aquella habitación no había sido tan cara como se la esperaba. También había que decir que estaban en un pueblo perdido cerca de la carretera principal, por lo que seguramente sus precios eran bastantes competitivos.

La mujer rubia de la recepción cogió la tarjeta de Emma y la procesó, entregándosela de nuevo. Tres segundos después de esto una enojada Regina hizo su aparición de forma contundente, dejando a un lado a Emma.

- Disculpe, ¿Se podría pagar con transferencia?

- Lo sentimos mucho, pero solo aceptamos tarjetas o en metálico.

Regina se volvió hacia una Emma ignorada en un principio. La miró de arriba abajo examinando cada centímetro de su apariencia. Tomo aire yy luego se dirigió otra vez hacia la mujer rubia de la recepción.

- Está bien, entonces pagará mi factura mi pareja.

Emma no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Por un lado, Regina ni se había dignado a saludarla, por otro había dado por hecho que Emma pagaría sin preguntárselo.

- Perdón, ¿Nos conocemos?

Ahora la atónita era Regina.

- No sea ridícula Señorita Swan.

Y ahí estaba, la oportunidad de Emma para que Regina empezase a tener otra actitud con ella. Quería darle una lección, y porque no, también divertirse un poco.

- Lo siento pero no conozco a esta mujer – Emma miró a la mujer de la recepción, y puso su mejor cara de póker. Por el contrario Regina levantó una ceja en señal de confusión. ¿Por qué Emma estaba haciendo eso? Tenía que aclarar las cosas y que Emma la ayudase.

- Resulta que por un error en mi banco han cancelado todas mis tarjetas. Y tardarán unos días en solucionarlo. Desafortunadamente, con el lío del viaje se me olvidó sacar dinero en efectivo. Así que, si usted me hace el favor de pagar mi habitación se lo agradecería. Así nos podríamos ir a buscar el coche, y no perder más tiempo Señorita Swan.

Emma la sonrío. Era una sonrisa triunfante, una sonrisa que contenía una pizca de maldad y soberbia. Luego miró a la recepcionista, que claramente, no entendía nada, y que veía esta situación como un partido de tenis.

- Lo dicho, no la conozco – Emma hizo una pausa para mirar de nuevo a Regina – Además, ¿No es difícil entender que si soy su pareja, como ella dice, me llame formalmente por mi apellido?

Punto y set para Emma. Regina, que en ese momento era como una cafetera italiana hirviendo, puso su mejor cara sabiendo que esto era una lucha de poder pero que, desgraciadamente, esta vez tenía todas las de perder.

- Ok, tú ganas… Podrías pagar mi habitación, por favor… Emma – Una simple palabra le basto a Emma para saber que aquella mujer podía hacerla sentir cosas que ninguna otra persona había podido conseguir en años. Su nombre en sus labios hizo que Emma se estremeciera en cada gota de su ser. Como buena jugadora de cartas, no hizo ningún gesto para que esto se notara, simplemente sonrío de su victoria y sacó la tarjeta.

- Puedo cobrarme lo de ella, por favor – Emma sabía que prolongar esto sería demasiado cruel – Y siento mucho esto… Es solo un juego que tenemos mi novia y yo.

Regina resopló ante este último comentario. Pero quería salir de ese sitio lo antes posible, y dirigirse hacia el garaje.

- Como buena pareja, querida, no te olvides mis maletas. Voy para fuera a ver si el taxi llegó.

- Si… mi amor.

Así pasó, Regina salió del hotel en busca del taxi, y Emma terminó de pagar para luego coger las dos enormes maletas de Regina, que seguramente contenían rocas, y la suya propia. En su camino al exterior volvió a hacer malabares con ellas, y con dificultad seguió a Regina. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre corpulento de anoche? Se preguntó mientras maldecía una y otra vez Emma.

Las dos mujeres, una vez fuera, se montaron en el taxi, y se dirigieron directamente al taller. Aquí todo fue muy rápido, ya que el coche de Regina estaba arreglado y Emma no esperó a que Regina se lo pidiera para pagar la avería y la sugerente propina. No hubo mucha conversación entre las dos en este tiempo. De hecho, no hubo ninguna conversación en este tiempo. Ni tampoco los 30 primeros kilómetros que hicieron con destino a Storybrooke. Emma, que se sentía un poco culpable, aunque no estaba arrepentida, decidió romper el hielo:

- Bueno… ¿Y cómo nos conocimos? No me digas que venía en el contrato y yo no me lo leí.

- Antes de todo, quiero aclarar que lo que ha pasado en el hotel se lo devolveré en algún momento. – Este comentario hizo que la comisura de los labios de Emma se levantaran mostrando una preciosa sonrisa. Sonrisa que no pudo ver Regina ya que estaba concentrada en la carretera, y en mostrar un rostro duro.

- Eso espero… Regina… Eso espero.

Y ahora fue el turno de Regina para sonreír disimuladamente sin que Emma se diera cuenta. Aquella mujer era provocativa, pero había que admitir que este juego que se traían, en el fondo, le gustaba. Regina Mills por fin había encontrado una persona que la estaba desafiando constantemente.

- No, no venía en el contrato. – Aclaró Regina- Pero lo más fácil es decir, que nos presentó una amiga en común… Creo que puede ser lo más creíble.

- ¿Algo así como una cita a ciegas?

- Si, así es.

- Bueno.

- ¿Bueno qué?

Pensaba que nos íbamos a inventar una historia mejor… Algo así como que la rescaté del fuego, o le salvé la vida a un conocido, o que la iban a linchar y yo me puse en medio…

- ¿Por qué motivo me iban a linchar?

- No sé…

- ¿Entonces no crees que es una historia poco creíble? – Regina intentaba justificar cada palabra que decía – Así mismo, recuerda que eres un policía, y no un bombero, así que ¿Por qué me ibas a salvar de un incendio?

- Está bien… nada de cosas estoicas – Decepcionada Emma miró por su ventanilla – La historia aburrida de la amiga en común puede valer.

- Es usted un niño.

- No, no lo soy…

- ¿No?... Entonces ¿Por qué te has enfadado porque nuestra historia sea tan…común?

- Por eso – Emma miró a Regina, aunque esta seguía con su vista al frente.

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Porque es común, nada extraordinario.

- Las cosas extraordinarias… en mi mundo… no existen – Regina hablaba desde la sinceridad. Su vida estaba marcada de rutina, de protocolos, de nada que se saliese de lo normal o de lo común.

- ¿Y te conformas?

- No sé, supongo que sí.

- ¿Supones?

- Esto es ridículo – Regina intentaba mantener la compostura, pero había algo en aquella conversación que la estaba afectando. No de un modo doloroso, sino de un modo diferente. Se estaba replanteando cosas, se estaba replanteando su vida. Quizás aquella rubia le estaba incitando a cambiar su mundo. Pero, desafortunamente para Regina, esto no era tan fácil ni de hacer, ni de aceptar.

- Está bien… está bien… - Emma notó que ya había empujado demasiado, y tampoco quería que lo que le restara del viaje fuera incómodo – Nos conocimos por medio de una amiga en una cita a ciegas, y quedaste locamente enamorada de mi.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque yo no suelo enamorarme locamente.

- No tienes que jurármelo

- Señorita Swan, ruego que te tomes esto en serio. Creo que tienes un acuerdo y un trabajo que tienes que cumplir – Regina estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el figurado pasotismo de Emma.

- Emma... Mi nombre es Emma

- Está bien, Emma, mi familia es muy convencional y estricta… Además quiero que todo salga perfecto y que nuestra historia parezca verosímil.

- ¿Y por qué una chica?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué por qué contratar a un chica se tu familia es tan estricta y convencional? – No era una cosa que Emma se había preguntado con anterioridad. Había sido algo natural que Regina optara por una mujer. Pero teniendo en cuenta como era la familia de Regina algo no le cuadraba en absoluto.

- Tengo mis motivos, y ninguno le incumbe…. Ahora, por favor Emma, estamos a una hora de llegar y me gustaría tener esto cerrado.

- Está bien… Nos conocimos por medio de una amiga mediante una cita a ciegas, y … ¿Te invité a tomar un té?

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido una relación estable?

- ¿Cómo? – En estos momentos la sorprendida por el cambio del rumbo era Emma.

- Teniendo en cuenta su profesión, que no sé si todo el mundo la aceptaría… Y por lo que estoy viendo, no has cortejado nunca a una mujer… así que debo suponer que nos has tenido una relación seria nunca, o por lo menos no una lo suficientemente importante para tener primeras citas– Estas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Emma. Ciertamente, no había tenido una relación con una mujer hasta el punto de cortejarla. Incluso podría admitir que las mayorías de sus relaciones fueron algo físico, sin tiempo a los ritos iníciales que deberían pasar en las primeras citas.

- No, nunca he tenido una relación – Emma sonaba sincera. No había dicho el por qué el esa afirmación, y Regina tampoco empujó para saberlo.

- Nos conocimos por medio de una amiga, y, simplemente, empezamos a quedar y hablar hasta que un día nos besamos… - Expuso Regina

- ¿Cómo fue nuestro primer beso?

- No me lo puedo creer... Voy a contestar esta pregunta porque creo que serás inaguantable si no lo hago, y seguirás interrumpiendo... Pero esta pregunta, quiero dejar claro, no aporta nada a nuestra relación comercial que estamos intentando tener – Regina intuyó que tenía que ver más con la personalidad de Emma de saberlo todo, de no dejar un cabo suelto, más que con una pregunta con connotación sexual. – Nuestro beso fue en la puerta de mi casa de forma rápida… lo demás se lo puede imaginar.

- Cómo no - Susurro Emma – algo aburrido.

- Me arrepentiré de esta frase tanto como me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte contratado. - ¿Cómo sería tu primer beso?

Emma tardó un poco en contestar. Giró su cabeza para volver a mirar por la ventanilla del coche. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Emma no había visto ninguna ciudad importante, ni ningún pueblo. Todo lo que había visto había sido pura naturaleza. Arboles grandes, carreteras secundarías de piedra, y pequeñas montañas verdes. No apartó la mirada del paisaje mientras habló.

- En nuestro primer beso no iría deprisa… Te miraría a los ojos y me acercaría poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, sin apartar la vista de tus ojos pidiéndote el más sutil de los permisos y… suavemente, depositaría mis labios en los tuyos…en este momento cerraría los ojos.. cuando sintiera que el calor de tus labios derrite cualquier pensamiento racional que pueda tener intentaría profundizarlo lentamente con la lengua… muy lentamente, sin prisas, dibujando un baile en la cavidad de tu ser, en la superficie de tu lengua notando cada sabor que me pueda ofrecer…Cuando la confusión entre lo irreal o lo real se tiñese de deseo no explorado, cuando nuestra respiración simultánea pasase a ser solo una como hielo que se deshace en el agua inhalaría el último de tu aliento ahogándonos en un océano de repleto deseo, de lujuria sostenida, de instantánea muerte de sensaciones estimuladas. – La voz de Emma era suave, susurrante.

Hubo un silencio. Regina que había absorbido cada palabra, y que estas habían provocado diferentes emociones, no supo muy bien que hacer o que decir. Solo giró la cabeza para observar a Emma y verla concentrada en el paisaje como si todo lo que había dicho lo había leído en cada nube, como si su descripción fuese la cosa más sencilla y simple de una conversación perdida. De pronto, el pitido de un coche hizo que ambas volviesen a mirar al mismo tiempo a la carretera. En su acción por mirar a Emma, Regina había olvidado que estaba conduciendo, y el coche había decidido interrumpir un poco en el carril contrario siendo descubierto por otro coche que venía de frente. Pero solo fue un mero susto. Regina puso de nuevo en el centro de su carril.

- Bueno, eso es lo que contaría si no me matas antes – Emma pronunció ante el repentino sobresalto de apenas unos segundos.

- Lo siento, yo.. – Regina no podía decir que se había dejado llevar por las palabras de Emma, admitir tal cosa haría que Emma pensase que era vulnerable, que podía perderse en sus palabras, que podía perderse en su voz- Yo me distraje mirando el reloj.

Emma la miró y sonrió, sabía que no eran ciertas esas palabras.

- Ok ¿Qué beso prefieres? ¿Nos quedamos con el tuyo o lo hacemos más de las dos?

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti ese beso? Te recuerdo que todo es mentira.

- Tienes razón – Emma no quería explicar por qué para ella era importante saber cómo se habían besado. Pero las palabras de todo es mentira la hicieron bajar a la realidad. Tampoco Regina hizo cualquier otro amago por saberlo. Le comía la curiosidad, pero sabía que aun quedaba mucho tiempo para saber muchas cosas de la rubia. – Nos quedamos con el tuyo.

- Ok.. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más para preparar nuestra historia?

En su afán por preguntar, Emma no perdió la oportunidad para hacer un maratón de cuestiones. Cuestiones que fueron contestadas por Regina de forma rápida y con monosílabos.

- ¿Vivimos juntas?

- No.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos?

- 2 años.

- ¿Alguna mascota?

- No

- ¿Hobbies conjuntos?

- No

- ¿Algún apodo cariñoso?

- No

- Es decir, nada de apodos, nada de afecto en público.. nada de sexo… una relación que empezó aburrida… Creo que lo estoy cogiendo – Emma intentaba ser lo más irónica posible – Somos una pareja de 70 años que no se quieren por tal de no moverse.

- Muy graciosa Señorita Swan. Pero la historia tiene que ser creíble… Y yo soy así.

- No me lo creo.

- ¿Cómo?

- No me creo que seas taaaan aburrida… Creo que dentro de ti ahora una auténtica tigresa – Emma miró a Regina, quería observar su reacción muy de cerca. Y efectivamente esta se hizo presente de la única manera que, de momento, sabía Regina, mediante su desesperación hacia la rubia.

- Realmente, es usted insufrible… Y si fuera una bruja en estos momentos intentaría lanzarla una bola de fuego para que desapareciera de mi vista lo antes posible..

- Pero no puedes… Recuerda..Eso sería un despido improcedente… Además no creo que encuentres por aquí ninguna prostituta para llevar a cabo tu extraño plan… Por cierto, ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti ir acompañada y que los demás piensen que no estás sola? No es como si tuvieras cincuenta y pico años y vivieras encerrada en tu casa sola en casa con miles de gatos…

- Creo que eso no es relevante… Además estamos llegando a Storybrooke.

Así era, un letrero de color verde señalaba la bienvenida al pueblo. Como por arte de magia se hizo el silencio. En los siguientes minutos no hubo ni una sola palabra, no más preguntas, ni respuestas. Ambas mujeres estaban demasiado preocupadas en hacerse a la idea de que el espectáculo iba a comenzar.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos el encuentro entre Emma y los padres de Regina y su entrada a Storybrooke.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y seguir.**

**Mención especial a: Notantocomoayer , The Little Phoenix, Poalacch, Tblledobones, BeaS, GreenApple86, Luna, , EsthefyBautista, Invitados.**

**Bueno espero que este capítulo os guste tanto que os dé ganas de comentar a más gente. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas y apoyos ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA REUNIÓN**

- ¡No entiendo por qué hemos tenido que aparcar casi en las afueras del pueblo! – Emma se quejaba mientras seguía pisándole los tacones a una Regina decidida en avanzar lo más rápido posible por las calles.

- Porque no quiero que nadie me vea Señorita Swan…

- Emma.

- Emma, necesito llegar a una cafetería que hay a pocos metros de aquí. Allí podré pedirle a una amiga que me deje utilizar un ordenador e internet– Regina pronunciaba sus palabras sin mirar atrás.

- Es decir… que yo me entere… acabamos de aterrizar en un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios y tú ¿Ya estás pensando en ordenadores e internet?... Es usted pura diversión Regina.

- Necesito tener una reunión en menos de media hora, para ello necesito conexión y que nadie me moleste en una hora… Donde vamos es el sitio perfecto… - Regina había pronunciado estas palabras a modo de ignorar a la rubia.

- ¿Y por qué tenemos que ir a la cafetería? ¿No sería mejor ir a casa de tu amiga?

- En la cafetería es donde trabaja mi amiga, ahora mismo estará allí, por lo que me puede proporcionar una habitación para hacer la reunión…

- ¿Era una cafetería o un hostal?

- Son ambas cosas

- ¿Sabes qué te explicas fatal?

- ¿Y tú sabes que eres insoportable? Así que estamos empate

Ambas mujeres siguieron andando durante diez minutos más. En esos minutos se fueron adentrando un poco más en el pueblo. Emma podía observar lo pequeño que parecía, y no solo eso, también observó que sus casas tenían un poco estilo antiguo, como de los años 80. Regina, por el contrario, miraba de un lado para otro intentando coger el camino que menos gente hubiese, como le dijo anteriormente a Emma, no quería ser vista.

Una vez casi en el centro del pueblo, Regina se paró enfrente de una pequeña cafetería con un pequeño jardín en la entrada delimitada por una valla blanca.

- Vamos, ya hemos llegado – Regina se adentró en el local.

Una campanilla anunció la entrada de las dos mujeres. Para sorpresa de Emma toda la decoración era como un estilo a los 60 pero modernizado. No hubo divisado todo el local cuando una voz femenina atrajo su atención.

- ¡Qué ven mis ojos! Si es la mismísima Regina Mills – Una chica de cabello caoba y ojos color cielo salía de detrás de la barra mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Belle! – Regina le sonrío dándole un abrazo entre lo informal y lo formal. – Qué gusto verte.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Creí que llegabas más tarde… ¿Ya fuiste a ver a tu familia?

- No, aún no… Necesito que me dejes una habitación y tu ordenador con internet. Tengo una reunión y no quiero que nadie me moleste.

- No hay ningún problema… En breves te traigo la llave, y el ordenador.

- Muchas gracias. – Regina le cogió la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

Un ruido proveniente de Emma hizo que las dos amigas recientemente encontradas mirasen hacia ella. Emma había tosido suavemente para limpiar su garganta en señal de hacerse notar.

- Hola – Levantó una mano hacia Belle que se quedó mirándola por un momento.

- ¿Viene contigo? – Belle le preguntó a su amiga extrañada. Resultaba raro ver a Regina acompañada y mucho más por una persona que no fuese del pueblo, un extranjero.

- Sí… Perdona… Esta es… - Todo lo que habían ensayado en el coche, todo su disposición de días anteriores de llevar a cabo este plan, todo desapareció en un segundo. Pensarlo había sido fácil, pero ahora realizarlo era otro coser. ¿Cómo podría mentir a las personas más cercanas? ¿Cómo podía fingir unos sentimientos o inventarse una vida que no era suya?... No estaba preparada… Mil dudas bailaban sobre su mente.

- Soy su pareja – Emma habló al ver que Reina se había quedado sin habla durante unos segundos eternos y como Belle la miraba esperando una respuesta. Posteriormente, al oír las palabras de Emma esta mirada cambió a una mirada sorprendida.

- ¿¡No!?..¿No es cierto?... ¡Qué callado se lo tenía Señorita Mills! – Belle se dirigió a Regina, que aún estaba estupefacta ante la frase de Emma. Más tarde, al ver que su amiga no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, se dirigió a Emma- Y bueno ¿Deseando conocer a la gran alcaldesa del pueblo?

- ¿Por qué iba yo a querer conocer a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke? - Emma no entendía la pregunta. Y Belle tampoco entendía la respuesta en forma de pregunta de Emma. Parecía una conversación mediante un teléfono escacharrado.

Belle en un intento de comprender a Emma miró de nuevo a la morena, pero no había reacción en su cara. Regina seguía sin pronunciar una palabra. Estaba ajena a la conversación. En su mente aún corría la frase de Emma, y como todo se había iniciado como un efecto domino. La mentira había comenzado y con ella todas sus consecuencias.

- ¿Por qué es la madre de Regina?- Preguntó Belle en tono bajo y con miedo.

- ¿Quién?

- La alcaldesa.

- ¿Cómo? – Dos ideas aparecieron en la mente de Emma. Por una parte, llegar a un pueblo haciéndose pasar por prostituta que era a su vez poli, o viceversa era una total locura y fingir durante un mes, aún más; y por otra, que la madre de Regina tuviese un cargo, un cargo político y el suficiente poder para investigar o tener conocidos muy importantes que sacarán a la luz la identidad de Emma. Así que si juntabas ambas ideas, aquello era un molotov muy peligroso. Si alguien la descubría sería el fin de Emma en mil sentidos. Sobre todo en perder la oportunidad de conocer a Regina. El nerviosismo y miedo se fue apoderando de ella.

- La madre de Regina es el alcalde de Storybrooke – Belle aclaró - ¿No te lo ha contado?

Emma al escuchar esta frase y sin dejar que Regina aclarara el asunto salió corriendo de la cafetería al exterior. Necesitaba fumar. Necesitaba pensar. Esto era un delirio.

Regina escuchó en el fondo de su pensamiento la campanilla de la puerta, y por fin reaccionó encontrándose a una Belle con el gesto de sorpresa ante la reacción, primero de momia de Regina, y luego la huida de Emma sin saber lo que le había pasado.

- Tú novia se ha fugado.

- Solo son nervios – Disimuló Regina – Quizás se me olvidó decirle lo de mi madre.

- Entonces suerte cuando la conozca si ya se acojona solo por saber a qué se dedica.

- Tú siempre tan sincera – Regina se dirigió a la puerta para salir – Voy a buscarla y regresamos en breve.

Regina salió de la cafetería y vio como Emma estaba en un lado fumando y moviéndose de un lado a otro desesperadamente. En su cara pudo notar un átomo de enfado que antes no había visto en la rubia. Despacio se acercó a ella.

- Hey – Sabía que tenía que actuar suavemente para que todo siguiera con lo que había planeado.

- ¡Tu madre es la alcaldesa! – Emma la miró como si su cabreo fuera lo más obvio.

- Si… Fue un detalle que olvidé.

- ¿Un detalle que olvidaste?... Por favor, un detalle es su color preferido… ¡Qué sea alcaldesa de un pueblo no es un detalle, es su modo de vida!

- Lo siento, pero no entiendo en que cambia eso… - Regina en el fondo estaba un poco confundida- Si te soy sincera, no sé por qué te pones así.

- ¿¡Por qué me pongo así!?... – Emma pensó en decirla que si averiguaba que ella era policía estaría en un problema y arruinaría todo. Pero decirlo ahora también sería un problema – Porque… Porque yo pensé que sería una mujer de un pueblo, y que sería fácil engañarla… ¿Y si me investiga?

- No seas ridícula – No hubo terminado esa frase cuando el miedo también se apoderó de Regina. Dios mío y si investigaba a Emma, y descubría que era una prostituta. Toda su reputación se iría al traste, y la relación con sus padres estaría perdida. Y entonces se le ocurrió - ¿Me has dicho tu verdadero nombre?

- ¿Cómo si te he dicho mi nombre verdadero?

- ¿Qué si me has dicho el nombre que figura en tu carnet de conducir?... Lo digo porque muchas veces sé que os ponéis nombre artísticos como Devorah Ombres, o algo así.

- ¿Y Emma Swan te parece lo suficientemente artístico porque puedes sacar de él una connotación sexual?... ¿En serio?

- Lo preguntaba por si mi madre quería saber algo de ti, y lo busca en internet, o en alguna que otra parte.

- Sí… Es mi verdadero nombre – Emma sabía que no habría problema en la búsqueda de internet porque su nombre, al ser un alto cargo, estaba protegido. Lo que le asustaba era la "otra parte"

- Ok, que no cunda el pánico. – Dijo Regina en modo tranquilizador. Como buena negociante estaba buscando la mejor de las soluciones.

- ¿Qué pánico?... Lo que puede cundir es la cantidad de rumores que pueden hacer que nuestra vida sea un infierno y que yo termine en la cárcel o denunciada, pero pánico no creo. – Realmente sabía que su miedo tenía otro sentido muy diferente.

- Ok… ok… Me equivoqué, pero no podemos volvernos atrás. Ya estamos aquí y no creo que pase nada malo. Lo mejor es que no llames mucho la atención y que entres con buen pie… Emma, por favor, necesito tu ayuda. – Era la primera vez que Regina suplicaba. La primera vez que no hacía mención a un contrato. La primera vez que estaba, de verdad, a merced de la decisión de seguir delante de Emma.

En la mente de Emma corría mil dudas acerca de quedarse. Pero aquella mujer morena tenía algo que hacía que cada parte de su racionamiento quedase aparatado en un rincón, y fuese la locura la encargada de tomar las decisiones de Emma.

- Está bien… Ahora dime ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

- Tengo un vestido en mi coche que te puede servir.

- ¿No dijiste que nada de ropa que no fuese mía?

- No, lo que dije es que yo no te iba a comprar la ropa.

- Ok… Me pongo tu vestido, y por arte de magia ¿Me convierto en la cenicienta?

- No seas tonta… Con una buena ropa y con una buena presentación… Mi madre quedará engañada de ser una persona que no necesita su atención, la conozco muy bien. Además con la boda de mi hermana no tendrá tiempo

- Espero que funcione. – Emma suspiró

- Claro que sí, ¿Qué podría salir mal? – Regina sonrió a Emma. Estaba segura que con un buen cebo su madre no sería capaz de investigar a Emma, el secreto estaba en montar el mejor de los escenarios para que todo estuviese controlado.

Envuelta en sus pensamientos Regina giró sobre sus talones para girar sin darse cuenta que atrás de ella venía corriendo una chica con un gran batido de chocolate. Este impacto directamente sobre el pecho y cara de Regina.

Emma que había visto toda la escena no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar. La chica le estaba pidiendo disculpas a la morena, aunque no insistía mucho en ellas porque la culpa también había sido de Regina por girarse de aquella forma. Por su parte, Regina estaba un poco encorvada con las manos levantadas a la altura de sus pechos viendo como su cuerpo goteaba chocolate por todas las partes. Una sonrisa tímida y silenciosa salía de Emma. Regina estaba hecho un cristo.

- ¡Mierda! – Decía Regina mientras intentaba limpiarse un poco. - ¡Mierda!

- No te preocupes… Vamos al coche y te cambias. – Comentó quitándole importancia Emma.

En este momento la chica joven decidió aprovechar esta conversación para escaparse de esa situación. Intuía que sería lo mejor viendo la reacción de la mujer mayor con la que había impactado

- No puedo… – Las gotas seguían resbalando por parte de su cuerpo y cayendo al suelo… - ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo la reunión en 5 minutos y no me daría tiempo en ir al coche y cambiarme.

- Ok… Tengo una idea.

- ¿Qué ide..? – No hubo terminado la frase Regina cuando Emma la cogió de la mano con ímpetu y la arrastró al interior de la cafetería. Era la primera vez que tenían un contacto tan cercano, pero ninguna de las dos pudo disfrutarlo.

Pasaron como galgos por delante de todas las mesas en dirección al servicio. Emma iba delante y llevaba a una Regina empapada en algún líquido por lo que pudieron observar los poco clientes que habían. Incluso dejaron a una Belle sorprendida por su actitud, ya que no había visto lo que había pasado afuera, solo había presenciado su conversación antes de salir, y esta era realmente confusa.

Una vez que llegaron al servicio, Emma comprobó que no había nadie en los tres retretes que había. Posteriormente, se quitó botón a botón de su camisa blanca. Regina que había llegado arrastrada hacia el baño no sabía lo que pretendía Emma, solo la había visto abrir todas las puertas de los habitáculos de los baños para segundos después quitarse la ropa.

- ¿Qué hace Señorita Swan?... Se acuerda que en el contrato ponía nada de sexo…

- Lo sé… - Emma seguía desabrochándose la camisa hasta que el último botón ya estaba también suelto. Luego con un poco de timidez pero decidida se quitó del todo la camisa mostrando un sujetador blanco y un abdomen firme.- ¿Quítate también tu camisa?

No fue ni la rapidez con que Emma había actuado, ni la interrupción en la cafetería a cámara rápida, ni tampoco el comportamiento de comprobar todo el baño en busca de alguien o en busca de nadie, ni siquiera la extraña petición de Emma de que se desnudase… Lo que realmente impactó a Regina fue observar a Emma sin camiseta, observar su sujetador y su carne expuesta. El calor en aquella habitación empezó a subir, y con él el color rojo carmín en las mejillas de Regina. Había una sensación inaudita en su interior. Una sensación de hormigueo. Rara vez Regina se había sentido así, pero era la suficientemente fría para controlarlo, o eso creía ella.

- ¿Cómo?

- Me has dicho que en 5 minutos empieza tu reunión. Así que si intercambiamos la ropa te dará tiempo a ir a tu reunión.

Regina valoró mucho esta propuesta, pero Emma tenía razón. La reunión empezaba en breve y era muy importante estar presentable. Además sabía que su amiga Belle nunca se traía ropa al trabajo. Lo mejor sería terminar con esto lo antes posible, así que Regina comenzó a quitarse con cuidado la camisa manchada de chocolate. Cuando terminó miró a hacia Emma que la estaba mirando fijamente embobada.

- ¿Eres un fotógrafo y necesita una foto para el recuerdo Señorita Swan?… No creo que este sea el mejor momento ni la mejor situación para quedarnos quietas.

- Perdón… Yo… - No pudo continuar. Regina lucía un sujetador de encaje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho, su piel tenía un bonito color indescriptible en su tonalidad. – Aquí tienes mi camisa.

Regina se limpió perfectamente la parte de arriba de su cuerpo para no manchar la camisa nueva. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Emma se empezaba a quitar también sus pantalones vaqueros ajustados dejando a la vista una braguita a juego con el sujetador.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Quitándome los pantalones.

- Eso ya lo veo… pero… ¿Por qué?

- Para intercambiarlos también.

- No hace falta, es solo una conferencia a través de internet, solo me verán la parte de arriba.

- ¿Y si te tienes que levantar?

- ¿Por qué iba yo a levantarme?

- He visto en muchas películas que puede pasar que la persona del otro lado te diga que enciendas las luces o que las apagues, que necesites algo de la ventana o cerrar una cortina, que te atragantes, que tengas que abrir la puerta, que…

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Lo he entendido – Una desesperada Regina apenas daba crédito a esta escena. Ahí estaba ella, en un cuarto de baño de su pueblo vestida con una camisa que no era suya sino de otra persona sin abrochar, con sus pantalones manchados de chocolate a punto de ponerse otros, y a todo esto hay que añadirle que enfrente suya tenía a una mujer en ropa interior cuyo cuerpo parecía sacado de una revista para adultos – Deme sus pantalones… no quiero preparativos, hagámoslo rápido.

Emma que ya se había quitado del todo sus pantalones comenzó a reírse a modo inofensivo. Hagámoslo rápido resonaba en su cabeza con una insinuación sensual seguramente debido a los nervios que tenía. Regina se percató de esto.

- No sea infantil, por favor.

- Perdón, aquí tienes los pantalones.

Regina cogió de mala manera los pantalones y los dejó a su lado. Primero tenía que quitarse sus pantalones y limpiarse un poco. Cuando terminó Emma se quedó otra vez mirándola, llevaba un tanga de encaje negro que le hacían resaltar cada milímetro de sus curvas, cada perfección de su piel. Esa mujer debería ir desnuda las 24 horas del día, era simplemente hermosa.

- ¿Ahora eres médico? ¿Vas a escanearme en busca de algún hueso roto? – La mirada de Regina era severa, pero por dentro le encantaba que Emma la estuviera observando con esa mirada de pretensión a su cuerpo. No sabía el por qué, pero le hacía sentirse especial, le hacía sentirse deseada.

- Perdón – Por tercera vez en el día de hoy Emma tenía que pedir disculpas porque sus instintos eran superiores a su control de no mirar a esa mujer. Todo esto merecía, y tanto si lo merecía.

- ¡Genial!... Y ahora no entran – Regina se estaba colocando los vaqueros pero al llegar a sus mulos estos no querían subir- Esto es ridículo tu eres más estrecha que yo… y no, no quiero ninguno de sus comentarios al respecto.

- Déjame ver - Emma se acercó a Regina y se puso delante de ella sujetando la pasadores de los laterales del cinturón – Los vaqueros estrechos tienen su truco para colocarlos.

- ¿Ser tísica? – Regina estaba tensa al sentir como Emma inconscientemente estaba tocando su piel al intentar subir los pantalones. Y así lo demostró su cuerpo que se puso más rígido de lo normal.

- Muy graciosa… - Emma la miró - Quieres relajarte, por favor. Te prometo que no te haré daño.

- Estoy relajada, simplemente no me valen… Necesitaría una grúa para meterme sus pantalones.

- Ok… Voy a tirar hacia arriba con fuerza – Emma, que estaba un poco agachada para sujetar mejor los pantalones miro hacia Regina, y se perdió en sus ojos. Quizás era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, y no hay que olvidar que ella estaba en ropa interior, y Regina a medio vestir, aunque aún podía divisar su sujetar negro a escasos centímetros de ella – Intenta sujetarte bien

Quizás también fue por la cercanía de la rubia que Regina no había escuchado esa última parte, así que cuando sintió el tirón de Emma no estaba agarrada a ningún sitio y notó como su cuerpo se inclinaba fuertemente hacia atrás dirigiéndose directamente al suelo. Emma que aún seguía un poco agachada y que había iniciado la acción de subir bruscamente el pantalón fue arrastrada con Regina hacia delante sin poder sujetarse a ningún sitio.

El impacto de ambos cuerpos fue fuerte, dejando a Regina con su espalda en el suelo y a Emma encima de ella. En un intento, Emma colocó sus dos brazos a los lados de Regina para poder levantarse. Aunque no llegó a ejecutar del todo la acción. Sus rostros estaban a dos centímetros. Sus cuerpos medios desnudos parecían ser solo uno. Cada zona de piel no tapada con ropa sentía la necesidad de ser arropada por la otra persona. R Sus corazones bombeaban a ritmo frenético. Su respiración era pesada envolviéndose en la idea que fue debido al golpe. Ninguna de las dos fue capaz de moverse de esa posición. Simplemente se miraban directamente a los ojos, ninguna bajo a mirar a los labios de la otra, ni a apartar la vista por incomodidad. Simplemente se perdieron en sus miradas. Fue un momento inverosímil, era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, y no se sentía incómodo, parecía la situación más normal no siéndola. En sus pensamientos mil ideas nadaban como peces en el mar. De pronto, un ruido hizo que ambas saliesen del trance y mirasen directamente a la puerta que se había abierto dejando ver, desde su posición, unas piernas de mujer al descubierto, y unos zapatos señoriales de tacón. Podría haberse dicho que las dos mujeres se levantaron de inmediato, sin embargo, este no fue el caso. Ninguna de las dos se incorporó

- ¿Regina? – La mujer habló con asombro ante lo que veían sus ojos.

- Madre – Expresó Regina.

**Continuará…**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**Emma:**

**A) ****Saldrá corriendo cual gacela.**

**B) ****Se enfrentará a la gran Alcaldesa.**

**C) ****Ninguna o todas de las anteriores son correctas.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Muchas gracias a todos… No sabía que esta historia fuera a gustar tanto :) _

_Mención especial a: Luna, BeS, xHo, Paolacch, Invitados, ReginaLove, EsthefyBautista, swanq, GreenApple86, Fanfictioner.q, notantocomoayer. No tengo palabras para vosotros por esas impresionantes opiniones._

_Mención aún más especial para __The Little Phoenix por sus extensoso comentarios, espero que no te despidan del trabajo por comentar, a mi casi lo hacen por comenzar a leer tu fic (Cabalgata de Medianoche) que recomiendo, eso sí... fuera del trabajo ;)_

_Espero que el siguiente capítulo os guste igual, o más._

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA TRADICIÓN**

- Madre – Expreso Regina.

- ¿Madre? – Emma no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser verdad. Rápidamente se levanto de encima de Regina, y se tapó lo mejor que pudo. Ya que solo llevaba su ropa interior, menos mal que era una de las mejores. Además el resto de su ropa estaba fuera de su alcance, o bien en el suelo o bien la tenía Regina puesta.

- Sí – Cora afirmó con tono severo – Soy la madre de Regina y ¿usted es…?

- Emma Swan... Encantada – Emma alargó el brazo para dar la mano a la mujer mayor, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Regina, que aún no se había incorporado, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo desde el suelo, y luego lentamente se levantó. Por su mente pasó mil y una formas en las que su madre podría matarla, humillarla o cualquier acción perversa a la que estaba acostumbrada para hacerla sentir quién mandaba. Maldito batido.

- Buenas madre – Cora miraba inquisitivamente a su hija. El momento que ella había tomado como represalia había llegado - ¿Te preguntarás que estábamos haciendo en un cuarto de baño desnudas una encima de la otra?

- Veo que sigues conservando tu agudeza. Por favor, soy toda oídos.

Regina tomó aire, y decidió optar por la verdad, por muy inusual que esta fuera.

- Estamos afuera de la cafetería y una niña me derramó un batido… No habría ningún problema en eso, sino tuviese una reunión en cinco minutos, así que pensamos que lo mejor sería intercambiarnos la ropa – Regina volvió a tomar aire – Emma me estaba ayudando a subirme los pantalones…Pero al hacerlo nos caímos.

- La historia más ridícula no puede ser querida, pero prefiero eso que me digas que estabais jugando al strip twister sin tablero. – Regina miró a Emma que aún tenía los coloretes subidos y su cara reflejaba el mayor de los miedos, para después mirar de nuevo a Regina- Ahora me gustaría saber quién es Emma Swen en esta ecuación.

- Swan

- ¿Qué?

- Mi apellido es Swan… no Swen.

- De acuerdo… Swan… ¿Quién es usted?

- Yo soy… - Ni en el peor de los casos Emma se hubiera imaginado en estas condiciones. Allí estaba medio desnuda a punto de presentarse a su futura "suegra"… Los dioses tendrían que estar jugando con ella, y para qué negarlo, descojonándose en su ridiculez.

- Es mi novia – Una decidida Regina interrumpía a Emma.

Ni un segundo tardó Cora en poner gesto de asombro para después poner gesto de estar a punto de estallar.

- Podría retirarse Swan… Quisiera hablar con mi hija a solas – Su tono era plano y severo.

Regina tragó la saliva que tenía acumulada en su garganta. La cosa no podía ir peor. Su plan no estaba saliendo como ella se imaginaba, y encima ahora esto.

- Me gustaría quedarme – Emma dijo firme.

Regina y Cora, que no esperaban ninguna de las dos esta contestación, miraron rápidamente a Emma esperando la continuación de la frase o por lo menos una explicación, que no tardó en llegar.

- Sé que no es la mejor manera de conocer a la pareja de su hija. Pero… - Emma miró a Regina- no quiero huir cual galgo.

Regina al oír a Emma afrontar la situación sintió, inconscientemente, un calor especial en su corazón. Cómo Emma Swan, un auténtico desconocido, podía golpear de esta manera su mundo. Cómo podía actuar de esta forma.

- No, no es por eso Swan, pero, por favor, pónganse de nuevo la ropa. No quiero que alguien pueda entrar y acabemos en un reality de salsa rosa.- Cora esperó hasta que ambas mujeres estaban vestidas para continuar hablando. Pudo observar que su hija le pasó los pantalones vaqueros a la rubia y se puso sus pantalones sucios, extraño comportamiento, pensó. – Es porque usted es una mujer…

- Muchas gracias, tenía mis dudas – Emma pronunció de la forma más segura que podía endureciendo su mirada. Por su parte, Regina estaba aún más asombrada del comportamiento de Emma. Se estaba enfrentando a su madre, nadie jamás, ninguna de su pareja lo hizo. Quizás el plan tampoco iba por mal camino, ya que pudo notar en la cara de Cora el gesto que ella quería provocar en un primer momento, y de otra forma.

- ¿Perdona?

- Siento ponerme así, pero sino es por la situación y es porque yo soy una mujer, entonces aún quiero quedarme con más motivo para explicarle todo lo que puedo ofrecer a su hija, independientemente de mi sexo, y por qué estoy aquí. Creí, por lo que me había contado Regina, que usted era una mujer capaz de ver más allá de la apariencias

- Os espero en casa. – Pronunció Cora dándose media vuelta.

- ¿Cómo? - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Emma y Regina mientras miraban como Cora caminaba hacia la salida.

- Creo que hace mucho tiempo que nadie se enfrentaba a mi Emma Swan, me complace saber que sabe utilizar sus armas – Cora seguí hablando dando la espalda a la dos mujeres.- Pero, no me subestime, aun no le he dado la bienvenida a mi familia, y sigo pensando que usted es una mujer. Mas estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad y conocerla.

Cora salió dando un sutil portazo a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

- ¿Ya está? – Una asombrada Emma preguntaba a la morena.

- Creo que sí…

- ¿Cómo que crees?

- No lo sé… Jamás pensé que mi madre se comportaría así… Y ahora no sé qué pensar.

- ¿Tengo que tener miedo?

Regina miró fijamente a Emma. Algo estaba tramando su madre, y eso la asustaba muchísimo. Se podría decir que si esto fuera el juego del ajedrez, Cora se había comido un peón.

- No, pero habrá que ir con pies de plomos. Esperemos que no nos pase nada más en este mes, y podamos tener un comportamiento "normal"

- Esperemos…

- Por cierto… Gracias… – Regina realmente estaba agradecida de lo que había hecho Emma momentos atrás.- Por quedarte.

- De nada… para eso me pagas.– La respuesta de la rubia no fue lo que Regina esperaba. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba otro tipo de respuesta.

En las horas siguientes al cuarto de baño no pasó nada inusual. Regina pudo hacer su reunión sin ningún tipo de complicaciones. Más tarde, les dio tiempo a tomar un café y hablar un poco más con Belle. Y por último se dirigieron a la casa de los padres de Regina. Una vez a allí, Emma pudo observar por la ventanilla del coche una gran mansión blanca. Aquella casa era enorme, y digna de salir en las mejores revistas de decoración. Estaba embobada en la misma puerta cuando Regina le pidió salir, y dirigirse a la gran entrada..

- Dios mío… ¿Esta es tu casa del pueblo?

- Señorita Swan, por favor… quiero llegar y poder ducharme lo antes posible. Aún soy un batido andante.

- Creo que el cheque que me vas a dar se queda corto.

Regina sonrió y no dijo nada. Prefirió seguir el camino de piedras antes que seguirle el juego a la rubia.

Tocaron una solo vez el timbre cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta para indicarles que podían entrar y que el resto de la familia les estaba esperando en el salón. En una situación corriente Regina habría ido directamente a su habitación a cambiarse, pero esto no era una situación corriente, y sabía que tenía que ir al salón a presentarse. Tenía que pasar por este trago lo antes posible, y enfrentarse a su familia. Por su parte, Emma era como un búho, miraba cada rincón de la casa y se dejaba arrastrar por Regina. Para ella todo tenía su encanto, sin embrago dicho encanto salió por la ventana cuando llegaron al salón. Había en total seis personas sentadas de forma elegante en cada una de las sillas y sofás de la sala. Todos estaban hablando hasta que sintieron que las mujeres estaban presentes. Fue entonces cuando el silencio decidió surgir.

- Buenos días familia – Pronunció una Regina que intentaba taparse las manchas que aún le quedaban en su ropa.

Nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera Emma. Todos miraban esperando las oportunas aclaraciones.

Regina se armó de valor, ahora era el momento de soltar la bomba.

- Os presento, esta es Emma Swan – Dijo señalando a la rubia – Mi pareja – Silencio- Estos son mi padre Henry, mi hermana Zelena y su prometido, la abuelita, y el Señor Gold, amigo de la familia.

- Encantada – Sonrió Emma.

Nadie pronuncio un vocablo, nadie se movió. Todos se quedaron mirando a Emma como si de un fantasma se tratase. Regina miraba a su familia esperando una reacción, ya fuera buena o mala, pero por lo menos una reacción. Quizás traer a Emma no había sido buena idea, quizás se equivocó. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso la influyese, ella ere Regina Mills, y siempre había hecho lo que había querido.

El sonido de una mosca sobrevolando la habitación fue tapada con la voz de Cora.

- Bueno… Ya os iréis conociendo poco a poco… Ahora lo mejor será que os cambiéis, y vayáis al Ayuntamiento. Hoy es el día del amor sin preaviso. – Cora se acercó a las dos mujeres – Regina ya sabes dónde está tu cuarto. Y usted, Swan será llevada a la casa de los invitados.

- ¿Casa de los invitados?

- Sí, es tradición que en esta casa solo duerman gente de la familia, y todas las habitaciones estarán ocupadas en este sentido. Nuestro mayordomo le acompañará. También os llevará las maletas- Sutilmente Cora empujó a Regina y a Emma para que saliesen de aquel enorme salón.

Ambas caminaron hacia el hall, cuando pudieron escuchar el murmuro del salón. Será un mes muy largo pensó Regina.

- Buenos, nos vemos dentro de media hora aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Qué es el día de amor sin preaviso?- Emma estaba procesando todo lo del día de forma lenta, muy lenta. Todo para ella era nuevo, y extraño a la vez.

- Es el día en el que en el ayuntamiento se leen trozos de algún libro romántico… Vamos una completa ccursilería que se ha convertido en tradición hace muchos años.

- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros con las tradiciones?

- Pues aún te queda muchas que descubrir…

- Bueno… las considero una tontería..

- Rellene el libro de reclamaciones cuando termine este trabajo Señorita Swan, estaré encantada de leerlas.

- Ahora puede decir que te pareces a tu madre.

Regina sonrió ante este comentario. Y es que Emma tenía razón, casi toda su educación fue impartida por su madre, y adquirió mucho de su comportamiento o personalidad.

- Sí, de hecho tengo una camisa en la que pone "Si crees que yo soy mala, deberías conocer a mi madre"… - Regina hizo una pausa esperando el comentario sacástico de Emma, pero este no llegó - Nos vemos en media hora…. Sea puntual.

Así fue, pasó medía hora hasta que se volvieron a encontrar en el Hall. En esa media hora a Regina le había dado tiempo a ducharse y a desenvolver su maleta. Emma también había hecho lo mismo añadiendo el hecho de observar todo mil veces. Incluso la casa de invitados tamaño XXL que nunca tendría ella ni aunque ahorrase toda su vida.

Del hall fueron directamente al ayuntamiento, no habían hablado mucho por el camino, solo lo suficiente para que Regina le indicase, superficialmente, a Emma quién era casa uno de los que estaban en el salón. Desde su hermana Zelena hasta el Señor Gold, aunque de este último apenas mencionó nada fuera de que era un amigo de la familia.

Al llegar al ayuntamiento observaron que había un cartel que ponía que la lectura del día de amor sin preaviso se encontraba en el jardín.

- ¿Todos los edificios de aquí tienen jardín?

- Casi todos.

Las dos mujeres siguieron las indicaciones de los carteles hasta que encontraron con la puerta que les llevaba al jardín. Una vez que la abrieron, volvieron a observar como la persona que estaba recitando un párrafo se paró en seco, y como la gente giró la cabeza para observar a las dos nuevas invitadas. Emma incluso pudo ver algún desdoblamiento de cuello. Que le pasaba a este pueblo con las entradas, y el silencio, ¿Es que jamás habían visto a dos mujeres juntas? O ¿Acaso se trataba de Regina? Para la rubia todo era raro. Pero, al fin y al cabo, quién era ella, una policía que se hacía pasar por una prostituta y aún no sabía el por qué, eso sí que era raro.

De nuevo, y como ya estaba siendo una costumbre ante los silencios, Regina fue la primera en hablar.

- Veo que las noticias siguen corriendo a la velocidad de la luz… Sí, vengo acompañada de mi pareja… y es una mujer. ¿Algún problema? – Sus brazos puestos en jarra y su mirada penetrante hacían que aquella mujer morena desprendiese poder por cada uno de sus poros.

El silencio continuó mientras que Emma levantaba de forma tímida la mano en señal de saludo.

- Buenas – Logró pronunciar por fin la rubia, pero nadie hablaba. Y eso que no había mucha gente. Algunos estaban sentados en unas sillas improvisadas, otros estaban bebiendo algo al lado de una barra también improvisada. Y muy pocos estaban en corrillos. Pudo ver también a las mimas personas que se encontraban en la casa de los padres de Regina

- ¡Entonces son la pareja numero quince! – La voz de un niño rompió el silencio.- ¡Deben besarse!

Nadie dijo nada. Regina empezó a tornar a un color blanco pálido. Y Emma seguía sin enterarse de nada.

- Tiene razón – Por fin Zelena, la hermana de Regina, pronunció unas palabras. Posteriormente en algún grupo se hizo un cuchicheo muy suave. – Una tradición es una tradición… Bienvenida Emma.

Su sonrisa era, según Emma, perversa, e hizo que un escalofrío recorriese toda su columna. Entre tanto, seguía sin entender nada. Solo podía observar como el resto de la gente la miraba y volvía a mirar. Incluso algunos sonreían.

- Esto es irrisorio – Añadió una Regina nerviosa mientras que miraba con odio hacia su hermana. Estaba seguro que Zelena lo hacía para fastidiarla. – Nos quedaremos aquí escuchando el resto de las lecturas. Seguramente vendrá otra pareja más… Además Emma es de fuera, y…

- No digas tonterías – La abuela también había entrado a escena – Regina una tradición es una tradición. Y Emma ahora mismo también forma parte de este pueblo. Así que, sois la pareja número quince y tenéis que besaros debajo de aquel manzano.

- ¿Pareja número quince? – Y allí seguía Emma, sin enterarse de nada. Absolutamente de nada. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua.

- Hace mucho tiempo – La abuela aclaró – Este pueblo se dedicaba a la pesca, era pequeño y no había muchos habitantes. De hecho solo habían quince parejas, cinco niños, tres solteros y unos siete ancianos… Por ese motivo, todo el mundo sabía la historia de amor de cada uno del pueblo. Fue tradición entonces que, cada vez que los hombres salían a la mar, las mujeres se reuniesen a contar su historia de amor como un recuerdo. Una noche, sin embargo, el mar estaba embravecido, haciendo que los barcos de este pueblo desapareciesen. Las mujeres, sin embrago, no perdieron la esperanza de que sus maridos o parejas regresarían, así que decidieron poner carteles por todo el pueblo para indicar que esperaban aquí leyendo sus historias de amor, como tantas veces lo habían hecho… A lo largo de los días solo regresó catorce hombres…Faltó solo un hombre… Pero su mujer siempre regreso aquí, a este lugar, durante todos los días de su vida para leer su historia… Por este motivo, es tradición para nosotros, y como conmemoración, que la pareja número quince que entre se bese, tal y como lo hubieran hecho ellos.

Emma observó a todo el pueblo como escuchaba a la anciana. Todos tenían en sus caras ese gesto de pena. Ella no quería romper aquel rito, de hecho, para lo que era Emma le había gustado la historia. Igualmente quería integrarse, y sabía que esta podía ser la mejor forma, ser parte del pueblo. Y de paso, no había que empujarla mucho para besar a Regina, lo deseaba desde el primer momento en que la vio. Así que, cogió todas sus fuerzas y miró a Regina que también la miraba indicando que podían hacerlo. Se acercó lentamente, y se situó a escasos centímetros de ella. Estaban tan cerca que solo ellas podían oír sus propios susurros.

- Creí que estaba cansada de nuestras tradiciones Señorita Swan.

- Puedo hacer una excepción.

Emma levantó su mano para colocarla en la mejilla de Regina. Esta al sentir el contacto ladeó la cara dejando en pulgar de Emma en la comisura de su boca entreabierta. Emma no se pudo resistir a pasar su dedo por el bode de la boca de Regina como si intentase dibujar cada milímetro de sus labios. La sensación placentera del roce de Emma hizo que abriese un poco más la boca y cerrase los ojos para dejarse llevar. No paso ni un segundo cuando Emma apartó su dedo otra vez para la mejilla de Regina, e impactó sus labios contra los de ella. Su deseo oculto por sentirse mutuamente hizo que el beso fuera pasional, necesitado. Las manos de Regina se hundieron en el cabello rubio de Emma, acariciando su profundidad, necesitaba sentirla más cerca. Y así fue, Emma dio ese paso que faltaba para sentir el pecho de Regina en su pecho, sentir como su respiración agitada hacía juego con la suya. Cogió su mano derecha y la puso en la cintura de Regina, por la parte de atrás, y la presionó como si de una pertenencia se tratase, como si fuera la consumación de fundirse. Sus lenguas, que aún no habían participado hasta entonces, se unieron en una lucha débil, en un juego de sensaciones en las que solo había una sola saliva, y un solo sabor a canela y manzana envuelto en el calor del momento. Cuando el aire ya se hacía necesitar, suavemente se fueron separando, dejando una sutil fragancia de deseo. Sus miradas, aun cerca, aún seguían en su dilatación, y sus respiraciones confundida no dejaban de soltar el aire pesado guardado minuto atrás.

No se movieron. El silencio que es había hecho las había transportado a un espacio único. Un espacio en el que habían creado su propio recinto, y solo ellas podían oírse. Solo ellas podían sentir el apetito que emanaban a un sus cuerpos. Solo ellas estaban ahí.

- Creí que nuestro primer beso iba a ser lento y suave – Regina apenas podía hablar. Aquel beso la había transportado a otro mundo, la había hecho sentir mil cosas que había olvidado. En el fondo le daba miedo admitir que le había gustado. Aquella mujer insoportable estaba cambiando su mundo poco a poco. Y eso la hacía enloquecer porque no sabía si Emma lo hacía porque quería o por placer, no había que olvidar que se trataba de una prostituta.

- Tuve que improvisar.

- ¿Improvisa así con todos sus cliente Señorita Swan?

Emma le dio una cálida sonrisa y se acercó un poquito más a Regina, rozando su mejilla con la suya, hasta que su boca se situó en la oreja de la morena, y proporcionándola el mejor de los tonos sensuales le susurró:

- No, tú eres la única.

Fue el conjunto de palabras y el sonido que hicieron que todo el cuerpo de Regina desease más. Desease a Emma Swan en ese preciso momento. Pero ella sabía muy bien dónde estaba y sabía muy bien que todo había sido producto de la atracción, y de la situación. Así que se separó un poco. Un poco, no mucho, lo suficiente para conservar el espacio personal que habían creado entre proximidades y murmullos.

- Supongo que ningún cliente te pagó tanto como yo – Regina sonrió triunfante, y por fin se separó del todo retrocediendo unos pasos atrás.

Emma anhelo en ese mismo momento el contacto. Hubiera deseado muchísimo más, porque aquel beso, aquel beso había sido maravilloso. Aún tenía la sensación de mil mariposas en su estómago. Pero también tenía la sensación que Regina se había dejado llevar por el momento. Simplemente eso es lo que había pasado.

- Touché… - Emma se quedó mirando a Regina. Había algo en sus ojos, además de los hermosos que eran, sin embargo no podía descubrir que era, y tampoco podía quedarse todo el día observándolos para descubrirlo, aunque quisiera, así que decidió marcharse a por algo hidratante- ¿Algo de beber?... Necesito refrescarme.

- Sí, una copa de vino blanco sería perfecto.

- Ok… Vino blanco – Emma pronunció estas última palabras al alejarse de aquel momento que para ella había sido perfecto.

Regina, por su parte, se quedó mirando como Emma se alejaba a la barra. Sus pensamientos confusos se apilaban unos con otros. Aquella mujer la estaba volviendo loca, ni siquiera podía dar un sentido no físico a lo que había pasado antes. Ni siquiera podía dar sentido a todo lo que rodeaba a la rubia.

- Vaya… vaya… Hermanita – La voz de Zelena sacó a Regina de sus pensamientos. – Un poco más y os tengo que alquilar la habitación de un Motel.

- Muy graciosa Zelena, recuerda que es la tradición. Y nos hemos besado porque nos lo habéis pedido.

- Ya sé que lo es… Pero nunca había visto un beso así antes para esta tradición, suelen ser picos … Además, nunca te había visto besar así a ti en cualquier otro momento…. Me sorprendes.

- Será que he cambiado, y no soy la misma.

- Será… - Zelena se quedó mirando a su hermana y posteriormente miró a Emma. – Disfruten de la fiesta del día del amor sin preaviso.

Regina suspiró y puso su mejor cara social cuando vio a su hermana alejarse, e integrase con las demás personas que aún seguían sorprendidas por el espectáculo. Mientras en su mente, a los pocos segundos de estar sola, se procesaba y se grababa para el recuerdo cada segundo de ese beso. Una sonrisa, apreciada solo por el Señor Gold, apareció en su cara sin ser consciente de ello.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando saber vuestra opinión, y si tenéis una idea loca para nuestras chicas también. Un mes da para mucho.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Perdón por no poder actualizar en este tiempo, espero que sigáis ahí. Prometo volver a mi ritmo, ya que por fin he vuelto de las vacaciones, y vengo con las pilas bien cargadas._

_Mil gracias a aquellos que han hecho favorita esta historia, la siguen, o la leen . En especial a: __tblledobones, Anna, The Little Phoenix, Marymontoya17, EsthefyBautista, , Paolacch, GreenApple86, franchiulla, luna, ReginaLove, BeaS, QuuenLanaP, y a todos los invitados que comentaron esta historia._

_También quería agradecer en especial aquellos que recomiendan esta historia._

_Espero que os guste!_

**CAPÍTULO 7: BIEN**

- Buenos días – Regina estaba de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina, pero aun así había notado la presencia de Emma. Quizás había olido su perfume, o quizás se había acostumbrado a los ruidos que hacía al andar; sea como fuera, sabía que la rubia había entrado en la cocina - ¿Café?

Regina se dio la vuelta para ver a una Emma destrozada. Estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes con los brazos doblados apoyados sobre la isleta y su cabeza encima. Apenas se veía su cara, todo estaba tapado por su pelo alborotado.

- ¿Sabéis que tenéis un maldito gallo cerca de la casa de invitados, y que debe de estar en celo porque solo cacarea?... ¿A qué hora se despierta un gallo?.. ¿Es legal?... ¿Lo hacen adrede?– Su voz mañanera chocaba contra la mesa, pero Regina podía oírla con claridad.- El próximo día te prometo que me compro una escopeta... ya verá él lo que es molestar…y después dicen que las gallinas son las putas.

- Supongo que eso es un sí querida. – Regina no podía disimular su sonrisa ante el monólogo de Emma.

- Por cierto, he pasado por delante de una piscina en uno de los salones, ¡por Dios! – Emma levantó la mirada para observar a Regina - ¿Quién tiene una piscina en el salón? ¿Y para qué sirve?... Se tiene una tele, un sofá, incluso una mesa… Pero ¿Una piscina?... Ahora sé que debí cobrarte más.

Regina apoyó un plato con tostadas y una café al lado de Emma, ignorando estos últimos comentarios. Sabía muy bien que sus padres tenían mucho dinero, pero en cierta medida esto la incomodaba, incluso, a pesar, de que ella también había cosechado una gran fortuna y no tenía en reparo en así demostrarlo con coches caros, viajes de lujo o ropa de primera marca, pero el dinero de sus padres era otra cosa.

- Veo que te has levantado con buen humor.

- Primero, para poder levantarme me he tenido que acostar… y créeme… ese gallo no me ha dejado… yo creo que es un enemigo mío infiltrado – Su tono infantil creaban en Regina una sensación de confort ante la mujer rubia.

- Señorita Swan, los gallos cantan al amanecer, y eso fue hace un par de horas, creo que ha tenido tiempo suficiente para dormir.

- Ahora creo que mi enemigo lleva un diminuto pijama de seda en una bonita piel– Las palabras salieron de los labios de Emma sin ser consciente. Cosa que Regina si lo fue tornándose su cara de un rosa timidez, e intentando cerrar con su bata de seca la máxima piel expuesta. Ante esta reacción Emma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y que su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada, es cierto que al entrar había observado con detenimiento todo el cuerpo de la morena y como su pijama acariciaba cada curva – Lo siento, no quería decir eso… Bueno si, pero no así…

- Más o menos tengo la agenda de este mes. – Interrumpió Regina el descarrilamiento de palabras de Emma. Había que cambiar de tema o la situación podría ir a peor.

- ¿Agenda?

- Sí, en este mes, mi familia suele celebrar diferentes tipos de eventos… Comidas, viajes, bailes… Digamos que es una forma de juntarnos antes del gran evento.

De pronto, los pensamientos de ambas hicieron que el silencio colmara la cocina, olvidándose incluso de la anterior situación. Por una parte, Regina estaba preguntándose si serían capacesde sobrevivir este mes y que todo saliese bien. Por otra parte, Emma estaba pensando si sería posible meter peces en la piscina cuándo otro pensamiento desechó al primero… ¿Bailes, viajes, comidas? ¿Estaba preparada para todo eso? Mordió una de las tostadas y seguidamente dio un sorbo de café.

- Muchas gracias por el desayuno – Emma se había dado cuenta que no había agradecido el gesto de Regina.

- De nada – Regina se sentó a su lado y también empezó a desayunar.

- ¿Y qué es lo primero?

- Lo primero es una cena que se hará a mediados de la semana, después viene un viaje de dos días a una cabaña que mi familia posee, después llega uno de los bailes de gala

- ¿Uno de los bailes? – Interrumpió Emma.

- Sí, en realidad se hacen tres. El primero es el que es más de gala. Se llevan vestidos impresionantes y se realizan bailes impresionantes, luego hay otro baile a la semana, es más informal, digamos que es como un coctel; y claro está el baile de la boda.

La boca de Emma se abrió para poder intentar obtener más información cuándo su teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo y observó que era Ruby, eran las ocho de la mañana, así que se figuró que acababa de terminar su turno.

- Me disculpas un segundo – Emma se levantó de la isla y se dirigió hacia la terraza de la cocina. - Buenos días – Dijo cuando vio que era muy difícil que Regina la escuchase.

- Buenos días Emms – Ruby sonaba cansada, pero aun así conservaba un tono divertido - ¿Qué tal te va con tu diosa rica?

- De momento bien… Para tu información, aun no me ha descuartizado ni me ha convertido en su esclava sexual.

- Para tu información, de elegir, escoge la segunda opción.

- Muy graciosa – Emma sonrío ante el comentario – ¿Para eso me has llamado?

- Si, quería saber cómo iba tu loco plan, y qué novedades tenías. En el fondo, estaba preocupada por mi amiga.

- Ya, ya…que nos conocemos… Te contaré que para empezar he conocido a su madre estando denuda y..

- ¿Desnuda?...

- Sí, Regina y yo estábamos desnudas… Pero no por nada..

- Claro, la gente se desnuda por nada… Se lo diré a las chicas del trabajo – El sarcasmo de Ruby era evidente.

- Me refiero a que no estábamos haciendo nada sexual, solo estábamos cambiarnos de ropa porque Regina tenía una reunión, y se le había caído un batido encima…

- ¿Sabes qué?... No quiero saberlo, la historia que me había montado en mi cabeza era mucho mejor… Sor Emma te voy a llamar a partir de ahora.

- Nos hemos besado – susurro Emma interrumpiendo a su amiga para demostrar que tampoco era tan pasiva.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

- Gracias Ruby, me has dejado sorda... Bueno, la verdad, es que no cuenta, pero, no sé, fue como ..

- ¿¡Cómo que no cuenta!? Todos los besos cuentan. – Ruby interrumpió sin darse cuenta que Emma estaba a punto de explicar que sintió con aquel beso.

- Es que nos besamos debido a una tradición delante de todo el mundo, no es como si estuviéramos solas. Fue como algo forzado.

- ¿Tradición? ¿Qué tipo de tradición te fuerza a un beso?.. No espera… Ya me lo imagino yo… En la entrada del pueblo besa a la morena calienteque tengas a tu lado o llegará el Apocalipsis.

- Aún sigo pensando por qué somos amigas

- Porque me quieres – Pronunció Ruby en tono divertido.

- No… - Emma le contestó secamente como lo hacía en numerosas ocasiones cuando Ruby le comentaba acerca de sentimientos. Daba igual que fuera en broma o tuviese parte de verdad, Emma solía levantar los muros ignorando cualquier efecto de acercamiento hacia una persona. Seguramente su pasado y su trabajo eran detonadores de esta forma de afrontar ciertas cosas.

- Sí, y lo sabes… Bueno… Y yo creía que la cosa mejoraba ¿Algo más?

- No, eso es todo, solo llevo dos días aquí, además Regina tiende a poner barreras cuando hay algún tipo de acercamiento… Así que… ¿Qué más quieres que me pase?

- ¡Pues algo de acción! – Ruby estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y su tono en sí denotaba frustración- ¡Por el amor de Dios! Te estás haciendo pasar por una prostituta para conocer a una mujer … ¡Claro que tiene que pasar de todo y se llama sexo!…¿Cuándo piensas atacar? ¿Cuándo los políticos sean buenas personas? Además nena, te conozco, y en lo de las barreras no es la única

- Primero, yo no ataco, segundo, yo no pongo barreras, y tercero, la cosa es complicada, siempre estamos con gente… hasta hay una agenda.

- ¿Una agenda? – Ruby suavizó el tono

- Si, son como actividades en familia… Aún no me he enterado de mucho… Supongo que lo ponía en el contrato… Bueno, no sé. – Emma hablaba entre dudas.

- ¿Y qué tipo de actividades? ¿Ir a ordeñar vacas?… ¿Hacer lanzamiento de latas?.. Sorpréndeme.

- Voy a ignorar este último comentario… Se trata de actividades como cenas, bailes, comidas..

Hubo un breve silencio, cuando la voz de Ruby grito de alegría

- ¡Es genial! ¡Ahí tienes tu oportunidad!

- ¿Qué oportunidad? – Preguntó extrañada Emma. – Aunque en el fondo me da miedo esta pregunta.

- ¡En el baile! Es perfecto… Emma eres una fantástica bailarina, recuerda que aprendiste para esa misión de incognito… seguro que le puedes enseñar a bailar en clases particulares por la noche cuando estáis en el cuarto. Y ya se sabe lo que pasa después de un baile muuuy sensual, en el que bailas muuuy arrimadas, y más de noche en un cuarto. Y están fácil como proponérselo y ya está… Voilá… seguro que acepta… y acabáis en…

- ¿Siempre tienes la mente tan sucia?

- Me lo dijo la mujer que se hace pasar por una ramera…

- Ok, ok, creo que es un debate perdido… Pero siento comentarte que hay un problema… No dormimos juntas.

- ¿Cómo? – Ahora la extrañada era Ruby

- Su madre me mandó a la casa de invitados.

- Pues mejor me lo pones… te cuelas en su cuarto a altas horas de la noche…

- No sé si funcionará… No lo veo – Emma miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que llevaba diez minutos hablando, demasiado tiempo si no quería hacerle un feo a Regina con el desayuno- Bueno te dejo, tengo que irme

- Piensa en lo que te he dicho.

- Ok, lo haré. Un beso, y cuídate.

- Si Sor Emma.

Emma colgó y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. La verdad es que ahora que pensaba mejor, la idea de Ruby no era tan descabellada. Quizás así podría conocer un poco más a Regina.

Volvió a entrar en la cocina, y vio que la morena ya había terminado sus tostadas, pero estaba leyendo el periódico bebiendo lo poco que quedaba de su café.

- Lo siento – Dijo Emma incorporándose a la mesa para continuar su desayuno, seguramente frío

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó en un tono frío Regina

- Sí, era solo una amiga.

- ¿A estas horas?

- ¿Celosa? – Emma dijo en tono presuntuoso mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

- No, solo me informaba – Podría haber añadido algo más, pero hubiera sido demasiado obvio que un poco sí que estaba molesta, no celosa, sino molesta, Regina confirmaba en su cabeza. Eran las ocho de la mañana, y se preguntaba si detrás de esa llamada había algo más. Aunque según la entrevista que le hizo a Emma, esta le dijo que no tenía pareja.

- Está bien.- Emma hizo una pausa y cogió todo el valor que tenía para ofrecerse a dar clases de baile, solo de pensarlo su voz sonaba tímida, su pulso estaba acelerado y su cara tornó de un rojo pasión- Antes has comentado sobre los bailes y me preguntaba sí..

- ¿Si podría darte clases particulares?– Regina no sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero se había imaginado que Emma no sabría bailar y de ahí su reacción. Si quería que todo saliese bien, tendría que poner todo de su parte, incluido el hecho de enseñar a Emma a bailar y causar gran sensación.

- ¿Cómo? – Esto no era cómo tenía que ser, pensó Emma

- Di clases particulares durante muchos años de bailes de salón… Supongo que ese no será tu fuerte. Así que si queremos causar buena impresión y parecer una pareja complementada lo mejor será que te dé algunas clases.

- Ok, me parece bien – No habían terminado de salir estas palabras de la boca de Emma cuando supo perfectamente que se había metido en otro problema. Otra vez tendría que fingir algo que no era. ¿La cosa se podría complicar más?

- De acuerdo, ahora el problema es cuándo y dónde – Regina dobló su periódico y lo depositó en la parte derecha de la isleta. Sabía que la cosa estaba difícil, ya que Emma se encontraba en otra casa, y los momentos de estar juntas escaseaban un poco.

- Podría ir por las noches a ensayar a tu cuarto. – Emma se asombró de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Realmente se lo había propuesto?… ¿Estaba atacando? Maldita Ruby y sus ideas perversas. Seguramente esta tampoco sería una buena idea.

- De acuerdo, me parece bien – ¿Acaba de decir Regina eso? Ninguna de las dos daba crédito, si Emma estaba asombrada de la aceptación, Regina estaba aún más perpleja de lo rápido que su cabeza había aceptado sin ni siquiera pensar en si era una buena idea tener a Emma en su cuarto.

- Bien, pues esta noche me puedo pasar.

- Bien, entonces esta noche.

- Bien – Emma musitó

- Bien – Regina musitó

En silencio se hizo después de aquellas afirmaciones una tras otra como automatizaciones sin previos pensamientos lógicos. Pero ahora estos invadían a cada una. Solo eran unas clases ambas pensaron. Aunque Emma siguió dándole vueltas a esta idea. Unas clases en la habitación de Regina. Unas clases en la habitación de Regina a solas. Dios mío. Unas clases en la habitación de Regina a solas muy arrimadas, porque en eso consiste el baile según Ruby. Realmente si estaba atacando.

Otra vez sonó un móvil interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambas. Esta vez se trataba del móvil de Regina.

- Perdón, ahora vuelvo

Regina se dirigió hacia el pasillo, y comprobó que se trataba de Kath.

- Buenos días – Contestó Regina.

- Buenos días.

- ¿A qué viene esta llamada?

- ¿No puedo llamar a una amiga?

- Tus llamadas no son para llamar a una amiga.

- De acuerdo me has pillado, y no quiero fingir más sobre llamadas casuales… Llamaba para interesarme por cómo te va con tu prostituta, Richard Gere.

- Todo bien. Adiós. – Regina sonó autoritaria.

- Espera… Espera… Venga no seas así… Cuéntame algo ¿Qué tal la presentación con tus padres? Veo que aun sigues en Storybrooke… No sé si eso es bueno o malo.

- La verdad es que no fue como me la imaginé, aunque admito que pudo ser incluso mejor.

- ¿Sí? – Kath estaba extrañada de que Cora y su familia no hubieran matado a Regina por presentarles a una mujer. Si ellos supieran.

- Mi madre nos pillo desnudas.

- ¿No me digas?... Si que eres rápida cariño… Debe de ser buena para que te lances tan vertiginosamente…

- No seas idiota… Tenía una reunión y por un infortunio me derramaron un batido, así que la Señorita Swan me cambio la ropa para la reunión, y mi madre apareció justo en ese momento.

- Dios mío… Hubiera dado todo mi dinero por ver su cara… Y cuando le dijiste que era tu pareja ¿Qué pasó?

- Echo a la Señorita Swan para hablar conmigo, pero ella se quedó para defenderme, y mi madre aceptó.

- Vaya, vaya… parece que tenemos un caballero blanco… Seguro que es de esas que te besan en la mano- Kath sonreía en su interior.

- Digamos que no.

- ¿Cómo que digamos que no? ¿Qué oculta usted Señorita Mills? – Sabía que aquella afirmación de Regina conllevaba mucho más.

- Digamos que ya nos hemos besado. – Regina pronuncio en un bajo tono.

- ¿No me digas? – Kath era digna del mejor de los sarcasmos.

- Bueno en realidad fue por la tradición de la pareja número quince, esa que…

- La conozco, no necesito clases de historia de Storybrooke, así que… Dime… ¿Qué tal besa? – Kath podía escuchar la aceleración de la respiración de Regina, y eso era bueno, muy bueno.

- N o estuvo mal.

- ¿No estuvo mal en plan repetiría o no estuvo mal en plan un perro besa peor?

- Realmente no sé por qué sigo hablando contigo.

- Porque soy la única que te soporto. Además ya te lo dije… Podrías aprovecharte de la situación…

- No quiero escucharte más… Esto es un negocio para fastidiar a mi familia, y hacer ver que todo me va bien, y haré todo lo necesario… Me besaré si tengo que besarme, enseñare a Swan a bailar, la cogeré de la mano…

- Espera, espera… Retrocede… ¿Enseñarla a bailar? – Si Regina hubiera podido observar a Kath por una mirilla hubiera visto como sus ojos se entornaban mientras hacia la pregunta.

- Si… Quiero que salga todo perfecto… Y he quedado con ella esta noche para que venga a mi cuarto y empezar las clases…

- Primero, me encanta tu madre, voy a hacer un club de fan de Cora, seguramente la ha enviado a la casa de invitados porque es todo una señora, pero si no fuera así le hubiera mandado al otro pueblo, eso seguro. Y segundo ¿Vais a bailar en tu cuarto a solas? ¿Juntas?

- Sí, eso es lo que se hace en el baile. – Regina ignoraba el sentido de la pregunta de kath.

- Vaya, vaya…

- Vaya, vaya ¿Qué? – Regina no soportaba cuando su amiga se comportaba así.

- No me lo puedo creer ¿No me digas que no has pensado en eso?

- ¿En eso?

- La señorita Swan, una prostituta, tú, una mujer sensual, tu cuarto con una cama y un baile juntas. Creo que tu sola podrás hacer el puzle.

- De verdad que a veces eres lo peor.

- Me lo dijo la persona que contrató los servicios de compañía para fastidiar…

- Tengo que regresar… Hablamos – Regina endureció el tono de voz para despedirse.

- De acuerdo, y ya me contarás que tal tus clases de baile. Un abrazo.

Regina colgó el teléfono y suspiró. No se había dado cuenta de lo que podría pasar en su cuarto. ¿Tendría Kath razón y aquello estaba destina a que ocurriese? ¿O todo era producto irreal de una necesidad oculta? Regina se volvió a la cocina mientras intentaba aclarara sus pensamientos. Emma estaba leyendo el mismo periódico que ella había dejado. Su pelo no estaba alborotado. Por primera vez a lo largo de la mañana observó lo que llevaba puesto la rubia, un short negro de deporte y una camiseta gris sin mangas un poco ancha que pertenecía a alguna universidad. La piel que se exponía era digna de ver, unas piernas largas y tonificadas y unos brazos fibrosos que ya Regina había observado con anterioridad, y que en cierto modo, la volvían un poco loca. El corazón de Regina empezó a bombear más deprisa, la idea de Emma en su habitación empezaba a cobrar más sentido sexual que el que intentaba ocultar. Meneó la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina.

- Perdona.

- No te preocupes, estaba intentado ponerme al día con las noticias. – La voz de Emma sonaba más tranquila que la de apenas unos minutos. En cierto modo, le había dado tiempo a pensar bien en la conversación con Ruby y en sus ideas. Aquello era una tontería. Iría a la habitación de Regina y aprendería a bailar de nuevo, y eso sería todo. - ¿Todo bien? Te noto apagada.

- Sí, todo era bien, una amiga que quería saber qué tal todo. – Un sentimiento extraño impactó sobre Emma.

- ¿Una amiga?

- Si, una amiga- Regina levantó una ceja - ¿Le extraña que yo tenga amigas Señorita Swan o es que está celosa?

- Perdona, tienes razón… Solo me informaba – Eso sí que era una pillada. ¿Aquellos eran celos? Se preguntó Emma. Y otra vez los pensamientos de la noche vinieron a su mente. – Bueno… - Se aclaró la garganta, e intentó abordar el tema de sus preocupaciones - ¿Entonces hoy a las once en tu cuarto?

- Sí, claro – Ahora los nervios se apoderaron de Regina olvidando el momento anterior sin tiempo de procesarlo. Lo que sí logró procesar fue lo que pasaría en la noche. Se serenó, y afirmó en su cabeza, de forma tajante, que solo se trataba de un baile, y que Kath era una mala influencia. - ¿Tienes mi número de teléfono?

- ¿Estas intentando ligar conmigo?

- ¿Cómo? – El tono de piel de Regina se volvió rosácea.

- Era una broma – Emma se dio cuenta y enseguida quiso rectificar. El ambienta cada vez se estaba volviendo más pesado. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre las dos? – No, no lo tengo, ¿Para qué lo necesito?

- Por si acaso te surge cualquier situación, la casa de invitados se encuentra lejos, y puede pasar cualquier cosa... Además eres mi novia, sería bueno que lo tengas – Sonrió nerviosamente Regina a modo de apaciguar tantas emociones.

- Perdona, tienes razón – Emma también contestó con una sonrisa – ¿Me lo apuntas en mi móvil y haces una perdida? – Dijo entregándole su móvil a Regina después de desbloquearlo.

- Aquí tienes – Después de un minuto el móvil fue devuelto a su dueña

- Gracias… Y ahora ¿Cuál es el plan?- Esa era la pregunta más esencial. Habían acordado lo de las clases pero no habían acordado cómo lo harían. - ¿Me abres la puerta de tu casa y subimos a tu cuarto?

- No se puede. – Contestó Regina rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo que no se puede? – La rubia preguntó ante la extraña contestación.

- Mis padres tienen una alarma especial en la puerta que les indican a qué hora se abre y cuántas personas entran.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, mi madre es una fanática del control.

- ¿No me digas?... a quién se parecerá- Susurro Emma.

- Te oído – Regina puso una cara sería, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era verdad – Podrías entrar por la ventana.

- ¿Por la ventana? Algo me dice que tu respuesta no me va a gustar.

- Si miras la entrada de la casa, en la pared que da a la izquierda hay unas escaleras de madera, están puestas ahí para ayudar al jardinero a cortar las rosas de las plantas superiores, si subes a la segunda planta mi ventana es la de la izquierda. La tendré abierta

- Entonces, ¿Quieres que yo me dirija por la noche a la entrada, me meta por el jardín para ir a la parte izquierda de la casa, me suba por unas escaleras de madera al segundo piso y me cuele por una ventana a las once de la noche? – La cara de Emma era un poema.

- Si… Es exactamente como lo ha descrito – Hubo un silencio entre las dos. No era incómodo, incluso se podría decir que el ambiente estaba tornándose a un ambiente más cálido, de más confianza- Venga Señorita Swan… yo lo he hecho miles de veces en la adolescencia. ¿Acaso no se encuentra en forma? – Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de la morena.

- De acuerdo… Lo haré…- Ya era oficial, aquella mujer morena podía hacer que hiciera las mayores locuras de su vida- Pero que sepas que esta actividad conlleva riesgos… Espero que mi contrato tenga un seguro. – La cara de Emma se estaba relajando, pero no su corazón, y saber que en unas horas estaría muy cerca de Regina, aunque solo fuese para bailar.

- De acuerdo. Entonces a las once… De todas formas, cualquier problema me lo dices por móvil.

- Bien, a las once – confirmó Emma.

- Bien – Volvió a confirmar Regina.

- Bien – Reconfirmó Emma.

Y el aire de la habitación que se había relajado volvió a hacerse pesado mientras que las dos mujeres estaban sumergidas en su mundo y en lo que pasaría esa noche.

**Continuará…**

**Como siempre me encantaría saber vuestra opinión. ;)**

**Además el próximo capítulo será viene cargadito, así que si tenéis alguna idea la puedo incorporar.**

**Por cierto, la historia de Quod será destinatio también será actualizada en un par de días. **


	8. Chapter 8

_No tengo ninguna excusa… Solo un proyecto en el trabajo que me está quitando demasiado tiempo. Pero la semana que viene ya volveré a la normalidad de las actualizaciones._

_Antes de todo decir que estoy sumamente alegre, hoy he leído que Elisabeth Mitchell entra en el reparto para la próxima temporada. Y es una actriz que me encanta y que puede dar mucho juego (O eso espero)_

_Y ahora sí, quiero dar las gracias a aquellas personas que están haciendo que esta historia sea posible. Los que la han hecho favorita, la siguen, la leen, o la comentan. Que por cierto, estamos muy cerca de llegar a los 100 comentarios, y quiero preparar una sorpresa cuando lo hagamos (Sutilmente estoy intentaros animar para que comentéis lo máximo posible) ;)_

_Y ahora a disfrutar!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: LA VENTANA**

El día había pasado sin pena ni gloria, por lo menos para Emma. Por una parte, Regina había estado visitando a las personas del pueblo que más la interesaban para decir que iba estar unos días. En ocasiones con Emma y en ocasiones sin Emma. Las presentaciones incomodas habían estado a la orden del día, pero todas ellas esperadas por la morena. También a lo largo del día habían ido a comprar comestibles y otras cosas sin importancias. No era un pueblo muy grande por lo que habían estado descansando en casa antes de las siete de la tarde. Un poco de televisión y una cena rápida entre los familiares habían completado el día.

Quizás una persona ajena a la relación que mantenían Regina y Emma no se había dado cuenta de sus continuos nervios, sus miradas furtivas o sus toques sutiles. Sin embargo, a lo largo del día no tocaron besos, ni cogidas de la mano. Pero daba igual, aquellas mujeres en el silencio parecían una pareja que recién estaban empezando. Quizás sería por su contrato oculto o por verse, por primera vez, a solas esta noche. Noche que ambas ansiaban con diferentes tipos de sentimientos, desde el miedo hasta el desconocimiento.

Eran las diez y media cuando Emma comenzó a prepararse. Unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada serían sus prendas para sentirse cómoda en el baile. Su corazón palpitaba al ritmo del reloj a medida que se acercaba la hora de salir de la casa de invitados. Para facilitar estos últimos minutos decidió encenderse un cigarro y observar la noche oscura que por encima de ella caía.

Diez minutos después, apagó casi el filtro del cigarro, comprobó todo y salió, tal y como lo habían planeado. Miró su móvil para saber si tenía un mensaje de Regina y de paso silenciar el aparato. No quería interrupciones a la hora de colarse en una casa. Sus años como policía la habían enseñado como solventar cierto tipo de peligros.

Su camino hacia la casa no fue ningún misterio. El jardín estaba bien iluminado y pudo localizar pronto la escalera que le había indicado Regina. Con dificultad, la escalera era vieja, y después de maldecir todo unas cuantas veces, logró colarse por la ventana abierta.

Nada más poner un pie en la habitación observó detenidamente esta. La decoración era pintoresca, en cierta medida, chocaba un poco con la personalidad de Regina. También observó como la luz del cuarto de baño estaba encendida, por lo que supuso que la morena estaría dentro. No quería chillarla ni asustarla así que se quedó sentada en la cama de matrimonio jugando con su teléfono, y pensando como las personas ricas podían tener un cuarto de baño dentro de una habitación. No llevaba ni un minuto cuando el móvil, por un gesto involuntario de Emma al ganar una partida, calló al suelo rebotando varias veces y metiéndose un poco debajo de la cama. EL ruido hizo que una voz sonara del cuarto de baño.

- ¿Cariño ya estás aquí? – Un segundo, pensó Emma, aquella voz no era la de Regina.

Se agachó para recoger sutilmente el móvil y procesar todo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Menos mal que el móvil se había metido debajo de la cama y Emma no era muy visible, ya que la persona que entró sin avisar enseguida se anunció.

- Zelena ya estoy aquí. - ¿Zelena? Mierda. La mente de Emma iba a mil por horas mientras que intentaba no hacer ningún ruido. Poco a poco se fue metiendo debajo de la cama. Aquello no podía estar pasando, estaba en la habitación de Zelena.

- ¿Encontraste el ordenador? – La voz de la mujer resonaba desde el baño.

- Si, efectivamente estaba en el coche. – Aquella conversación permitió que la rubia pudiera situarse mejor debajo de la cama. Nadie la podía ver pero ella podía observar algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, como el hombre se quitaba los zapatos, y como el cuarto de baño estaba iluminado dejando escapar dicha iluminación por debajo de la puerta cerrada.

- Bueno… Pues, entonces ya podemos seguir dónde lo dejamos – La puerta del cuarto de baño comenzó a abrirse poco a poco dejando a una Zelena deslumbrante en el mismo umbral. Estaba descalza y llevaba una ropa interior muy extraña según Emma. Cuando esta última pudo apreciarla mejor se dio cuenta que llevaba un disfraz de bruja sexy en forma de corsé. Era negro y dejaba ver sus perfectas piernas cultivadas en el gimnasio, y un escote de vértigo. Todo adornado por una bata transparente que no tapaba nada pero que ayudaba mucho a que todo pareciera más sexy.

El pecho de Emma comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Era imposible que aquello estuviera pasando. Tenía que salir enseguida de allí. Pero no sabía cómo.

- Mmm… Están tan… - Decía el novio de Zelena a la par que esta hacía un baile potenciando cada curva de su ser.

A la vez que la conversación entre los dos amantes, así como ruidos guturales se hacían, Emma pensó que lo mejor será intentar hablar con Regina. Cogió su móvil y silenciosamente escribió un mensaje de texto.

**Emma: Tengo un problema. Necesito que me ayudes. Emma**

Para la rubia los segundos que esperó la contestación se hicieron horas. La culpable, la situación. Por un lado, su escondite no era muy bueno como ella imaginó en un principio, por lo tanto corría el riesgo de ser vista; por otro lado, la temperatura de la habitación seguía subiendo. Zelena seguía haciendo un baile privado con frases muy sugerentes, y cada vez estaba más cerca de la cama. Tan cerca, que sin querer, Emma se vio hipnotizada por los pechos de aquella mujer.

De repente el móvil se iluminó con un mensaje

**Regina: ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Sigues en la casa de invitados? Regina**

A partir de aquí los mensajes se fueron sucediendo rápidamente como si de una conversación se tratase.

**Emma: No exactamente… Estoy en la habitación de Zelena.**

**Regina: Zelena ¿Mi hermana? ¿Y qué hace usted allí Señorita Swan?**

**Emma: Es dónde me dijiste que entrara!... Bueno, necesito que me saques de aquí. Tu hermana está dentro.**

**Regina: ¿Dentro? ¿Y dónde estás tú?¿Te ha visto?**

**Emma: Debajo de la cama escondida. Aún no he sido vista**

**Regina: No hay problema… Le diré que venga a mi cuarto que quiero hablar con ella. Y luego, tú, sal corriendo**.

**Emma: Hay otro problema… Tú futuro cuñado.**

**Regina: ¿También está ahí? ¿Qué hace ahí?**

**Emma: Jugar… La cosa es urgente Regina. Necesito que me saques de aquí.**

**Regina: ¿Jugar?... Bueno, no hay problema tendré alguna excusa para que salgan los dos. Solo necesito pensar**

**Emma: No tengo mucho tiempo… Y tengo la sensación de que no te será fácil sacarlo de aquí.**

**Regina: Parece que te estás muriendo… Creo que estas siendo un poco exagerada. .. Además no creo que sea muy difícil hacerles salir de su juego.**

**Emma: Regina… están jugando**.

**Regina: Ya me lo has dicho… y vuelvo a decirte que no creo que sea un problema que dejen el tablero y hablen conmigo.**

**Emma: Regina… "jugando"… No hay tablero.**

**Regina: ¡Oh!.. mierda… ¡oh!... ¿Y tú como lo sabes?**

**Emma: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?... Lo sé porque tu querida hermana va disfrazada de bruja enseñando… déjame que las vea bien… sus tetas… y está a punto de montar en su escoba… y para tu información… no existe una escoba física como tal!**

**Regina: ¿Le estás mirando los pechos a mi hermana?**

**Emma: ¿En serio? De todo mi anterior mensaje te has quedado con eso?... Me encantan que hablemos… pero en este momento, necesito salir de aquí ya.**

**Regina: Ok… voy a distraerles y tu simplemente vuelve a salir por la ventana y vete ventana justo de al lado..**

¿Simplemente? En la mente de Emma eso no podía ser. Aquello no podría solucionarse simplemente. Guardó como pudo su móvil en el bolsillo y esperó. Esperó a que Regina apareciera en su salvación, pero los minutos pasaban y la cosa se iba complicando. El suelo poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en el armario de aquellos amantes. Y aunque, en otra circunstancia, en otro lugar, Emma hubiera disfrutado con la vista e aquella mujer, en esta ocasión el miedo de estar escondida y ser descubierta era mucho peor.

En la puerta sonó un golpe, y de pronto el ritual de dentro de la habitación paró. Una voz susurrante, la de Regina, se escuchaba detrás de la puerta:

- Zelena ¿Estás despierta?

- ¿Regina?... Si… ¿Te pasa algo? – Zelena miró su habitación y enseguida recogió la ropa arrojada en el suelo y la puso encima de la silla. Su prometido, también se había asustado en un principio, pero pronto, también comenzó a recoger sutilmente todo lo que podía.

- Sí… Creo que hay alguien abajo… He podido escuchar ruidos.

- Será papa o mama… O cualquier empleado…No te preocupes – Zelena le contestó sin abrir la puerta. El corazón de Emma empezó a latir deprisa al oír esto. Su respiración comenzó a ser débil casi inexistente. Aquello no era una buena señal

- Por favor… Me sentiría más segura si me ayudan… Por favor – Rogaba Regina tras la puerta.

Zelena miró a su prometido, y este asintió.

- De acuerdo, dame un minuto para ponerme la bata – Y así lo hizo, Zelena se despojó de su bata transparente para ponerse otra más casera. En ese mismo momento, su prometido se colocó un poco su ropa de calle. La respiración de Emma ante esto volvió a la normalidad. Parecía que la cosa, al fin y al cabo, saldría bien.

La puerta se abrió, y Zelena comentó a su hermana que echarían un vistazo a la planta baja. Su gran sonrisa hacía presenciar a Regina que este favor le saldría muy caro. Al salir del todo cerraron la puerta con delicadeza, lo que permitió a Emma salir rápidamente de la cama, y marchar por la ventana para volver a colarse en la habitación, o supuesta habitación de Regina. Al entrar en esta se dio cuenta que aquella habitación si era más del estilo de Regina. Las paredes eran blancas pero tenía una pintada de un gris claro, justamente la del cabecero en hierro forjado antiguo. Los muebles, no muy vistosos, eran de colores blancos y negros con algún toque de hierro, la perfecta combinación para hacer el espacio más grande y elegante sin caer en la frialdad de los colores.

Dio una vuelta por la habitación, no era muy grande, pero tenía tres puertas cerradas, seguramente la puerta del pasillo, la del vestidor y la del cuarto de baño. O por lo menos, eso era lo que tenían las mansiones enormes de las películas. En su intento de distraerse, Emma empezó a observar algunas de las fotos que allí estaban colgadas. Ninguna era de personas, solo paisajes, extraordinarios paisajes. Se preguntaba si Regina había estado en esos sitios. Si eran sus propias fotos. Le fascinaba lo poco que sabía de aquella mujer y lo mucho que quería saber. Sus pensamientos divagaban, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Al principio, Emma se paralizó, ya que no podía ver muy bien quién estaba entrando, pero cuando la puerta se abrió del todo, la rubia soltó el aire que se estaba acumulando en sus pulmones.

Regina entró velozmente, y cerró con cuidado la puerta de detrás de ella. Apenas había dado un paso cuando su voz entre susurrante y alta se dirigió a la rubia:

- ¿Qué coño hacías donde mi hermana?

- Fue al a habitación en la que me enviaste… Segunda planta a la izquierda

- No… te dije segunda planta a la derecha – Replicó Regina.

- Estoy segurísima que me dijiste segunda planta a la izquierda- Emma se fue acercando a Regina a la vez que demostraban cuál de las dos era más cabezota o cuál de las dos tenía razón.

- Mira… no quiero discutir… - Regina dio un paso hacia Emma. En sus ojos había algo diferente. ¿Rabia? ¿Decepción? Se preguntaba la rubia - Aunque aún estoy molesta porque has visto los pechos a mi hermana… Creía que serías más…

- Por el amor de Dios…- Interrumpió Emma ¿Eran celos? ¿Envidia? Seguía dándole vueltas a esa mirada - Era muy difícil no hacerlo… Era misión imposible… Ella estaba allí con su baile, y ese corsé… Y… Si te digo la verdad, creo que esta noche tendré sueños con ello… - Emma había dicho esto para ver la reacción de Regina, quería ir más lejos, conocer mejor a la morena.

- Está bien – Regina levantó la mano hacia Emma en señal de que se callara. - ¿Sabes una cosa? No quiero escucharlo. – Pero claro Regina no era una mujer fácil de conocer, y menos ver cuáles eran sus sentimientos. La misión de Emma, en cierto había fracasado.

- De acuer.. – Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su discusión.

En seguida Regina pensó que sería su hermana para comprobar que todo estaba bien. Pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando oyó de quién se trataba.

- Querida, ¿Estas despierta? – Cora preguntaba desde el otro lado.

Ambas mujeres se miraron como si de un fantasma se tratase. Tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa y pánico. Ojos abiertos de par en par, cejas arqueadas y bocas sutilmente separadas. Enseguida Regina tomó la mano de Emma para arrastrarla. La rubia se dejó pues estaba segura que aquella noche iba a ser su muerte, y ya no podía tener ninguna reacción buena.

Regina abrió una de las puertas de la habitación, resultando ser un baño y metió a Emma en una gran bañera que había. Posteriormente cerró con cuidado la puerta para que no se oyese desde afuera y espero que su madre desistiera. Pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, a los poco segundos estaba abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

- ¿Regina?

Emma miraba aturdida a Regina esperando a que a ella se le ocurriese algún plan estilo Houdini.

- Si madre… Estoy en el cuarto de baño

- ¿Puedo entrar? – Fue el pánico que le hizo actuar rápido a Regina metiéndose dentro de la gran bañera con Emma, y obligando a retroceder a la rubia contra la pared para dar el agua ágilmente.

El agua salió de repente mojando a las dos mujeres completamente vestidas.

- Joder, está conge… - La voz un poco elevada de Emma fue callada cuando Regina estampó su mano en su boca. Poco a poco, y sin soltarla se acercó a la rubia, tanto que sus cuerpos casi fueron uno, pero era la única forma para que Regina pudiese regular la temperatura, y que el agua saliese más caliente. Porque, tal y como había dicho Emma, el agua estaba congelada, y no solo lo notó en su piel, o en su cortada respiración de respiración, también, y en una mirada rápida, pero al fin y al cabo en una mirada, lo había notado en los pezones de Emma que se habían endurecido visiblemente.

- ¿Decías algo? – Cora preguntó al oír algo, pero no supo que fue.

- Decía que no, acabo de meterme en la ducha - Regina no apartó la mirada de Emma, y Emma tampoco la de Regina. Estaban muy juntas, demasiado juntas. El ritmo desenfrenado de sus respiraciones era uno solo. Incluso el agua que les caía, tanto a una como a otra, era compartido. La ropa se empezaba a empapar y comenzaba a mostrar las transparencias pertinentes en ambas ropas- ¿Querías algo madre?

- Si… bueno… sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie con Emma Swan – Cora comenzó a hablar en un tono elevado para ser audible mientras se paseaba cerca de la puerta del cuarto de baño – Así que hemos hablado tu padre y yo que a lo mejor sería bueno tener una cena antes de que todo este lio empiece… Creemos que puede ser una buena manera de saber quién es ella.

- Me parece una buena idea madre – Regina seguía mirando a Emma, y sus palabras casi rompían con su propia mano aun tapando la boca de Emma – Se lo diré a Emma, seguro que le hace mucha ilusión. - Pero en la mente de la rubia ese sería el último adjetivo para describir lo que sentía.

- Perfecto, entonces mañana por la mañana ultimamos detalles- La voz de Cora sonaba casi lejos, señal que se estaba alejando de la puerta del cuarto de baño – Por cierto, podías hacer tu pastel de manzana.

- Claro… Buenas noches madre.

- Buenas noches querida – La puerta de la habitación se cerró después de estas últimas palabras.

Ambas mujeres continuaron en la misma posición asegurándose de no escuchar ningún ruido. Un minuto después Regina comenzó a bajar su mano lentamente de la boca de Emma. Era como si intentara que no se escapara ninguno de los suspiros, de los pensamientos de la rubia. Como si aquel contacto no quisiera que acabase. Era extraño. Estaban aún dentro de la bañera con el agua empapando cada centímetro de ropa y eran incapaces de salir, de separarse, de dejar de mirarse.

Sus corazones bombeaban a un ritmo más rápido que el habitual. Su respiración era inquietante. Alguien podría pensar que aquello era incomodo, pero no, se sentía bien. Era cierto que en sus mentes volaban mil pensamientos, todos ellos difusos, y que también había una especie de sentimiento muy parecido al deseo oculto, sin embargo, todo aquello, en su conjunto, se sentía bien.

- Deberíamos salir – Dijo Emma para romper el momento.

- Si deberíamos – Regina afirmó con una sonrisa entre dulce y nerviosa.

Pasaron varios segundos, un silencio, pero ninguna de las dos hizo amago de moverse. Parecían que estaban en un mundo paralelo al real. De pronto, un casi estornudo de Emma, hizo que aquel mundo desapareciese. Regina ante esta señal salió de la bañera y cogió la primera toalla que encontró a mano, y cubrió su cuerpo empapado. Poco después se dirigió a un armario que allí había y sacó otra toalla roja para dársela a Emma.

- Gracias – Emma salió despacio de la bañera no quería caerse. – Estuvo cerca – Por el rabillo del ojo intento ver el gesto de la morena, pero esta parecía ajena a todo, más distante.

- Sí, estuvo cerca

Regina abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y se dirigió hacia su vestidor. Seleccionó un par de prendas y volvió otra vez al cuarto de baño.

- Toma – Se las ofreció a Emma – Será mejor que te cambies. Si piensas salir así a la casa de invitados puedes coger una gran pulmonía.

- Gracias- Emma examinó la ropa – No te creía de esas que usan ropa cómoda, en plan tipo chándal.

- Y yo no te creía de esas que expían a las mujeres. – Oh no… otra vez. Pensó Emma.

- ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con eso? – Emma suspiró – Me pilló de sorpresa y tenía que ver qué pasaba para que no me pillasen. Yo no soy de esas.

- Y observar a mi hermana disfrazada… ¿De qué me dijiste?

- De bruja o malvada…el escueto disfraz esa confuso – Emma quería quitar hierro al asunto.

- Así que observar a mi hermana de bruja te iba a ayudar ¿A qué? ¡Ah,ya!... ¿Cómo dijiste?... A tener sueños con ella. – Realmente Regina estaba enfadada.

- ¿Una pregunta? – Emma miró detenidamente a la morena - ¿Estas van a ser de esas cosas que me recuerdes toda la vida, verdad?

- Puede apostar por ello – Regina dijo levantando una ceja mientras mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas malvadas.

- Ok – Emma levantó las manos en señal de rendición – Tú ganas... Supongo que hoy no ensayaremos ¿Verdad?

- Supones bien Señorita Swan. – Dijo Regina saliendo del cuarto de baño a paso ligero.

Emma terminó de secarse y de ponerse su nueva ropa. Cando salió del cuarto observo que Regina, situadas de espaldas, había hecho lo mismo, aunque su ropa era algo diferente. Llevaba un pijama corto, perdón, dimito de licra. Emma pudo distinguirlo bien porque se pegaba a cada curva de esa mujer. El color elegido era en negro con pequeños detalles en rojo. Emma navegó sutilmente con su mirada desde las piernas descubiertas y brillantes, pasando por el short corto, siguiendo por el culo perfecto hasta, posteriormente, llegar a la espalda de la morena. Cuando Regina se dio la vuelta, Emma pudo observar que la camiseta del pijama, de mangas de tirantes, tenía una pronunciada abertura en la parte del pecho, incluso podría decir que era el perfecto complemento para pronunciar su escote. En conjunto Regina quitaba cualquier sentido de la realidad. Estaba sexy y hermosa.

- Ya has terminado – Dijo en un tono ronco. La morena esperó la respuesta de Emma pero esta no llegó. - ¿Todo bien?

Emma se dirigió a la ventana sin contestar aquella pregunta. Claro que no estaba todo bien. Primero lo de su hermana, luego el momento en el baño y ahora esto. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Pensó. Esta noche se sentía la mujer más caliente del mundo.

- Buenas noches Regina – Comenzó a salir, tenía un pie adentro y un pie afuera cuando se volvió a su ficticia novia – Por muy raro que te parezca, y siendo pretenciosa, cualquier imagen tuya ahora ha borrado cualquier sueño que pudiese tener de tu hermana. – La sonrisa de Emma era tierna, esta vez no quería probar a Regina quería que aquella noche tan desastrosa acabase con un buen sabor de boca.

Una vez que Emma había salido del todo y bajado con cuidado por las escaleras. Regina se giró hacia la cama mostrando una extraordinaria sonrisa en su rostro mientras en su mente la frase "eso pretendía Señorita Swan" se hacía hueco. Y es que, por una parte la morena había sentido una especia de sentimientos extraños cuando supo que Emma había visto medios desnuda a su hermana. No eran celos ni envidia, o tal vez sí. No lo sabía con certeza, lo que sí que sabía es que era insólito. Por otra parte, había sentido como una especie de deseo en la ducha, tal vez por lo anterior, o tal vez no, pero necesitaba saber que Emma también tenía esa especie de sentimientos hacia ella. Quería saber si resultaba atractiva a los ojos de la rubia. Y, efectivamente, Emma la hizo ver que eso era así haciendo que la sensación oculta de confort se instalase en su corazón.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_¿Opiniones?_

_Sé que muchas esperabais el ansiado baile, sin embargo…soy mala… que os voy a decir ;) Pero os prometo que baile llegará.. (En el fondo, no soy tan mala)_

_Por otra parte, se aceptan sugerencias para el prometido de Zelena, y otro personaje de mujer que pueda ser una posible "enemiga" de Regina_


End file.
